


The Price of Belonging

by sketzocase



Category: Dark Wolverine (Comics), Fantastic Four (Comicverse), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dark but not dark at the same time, F/M, Family, Family Feels, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Semi Violent, There’s not much to tag, Weddings, Y’all don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do this, confronting an abuser, read notes for additional warnings, this is like... a soft R at the most
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-07-29 12:57:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16264679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sketzocase/pseuds/sketzocase
Summary: “This is what you made me, this is the price of what being yours does. But I don’t have to stay this way. I can move forward, I can push through, and I can be happy, truly happy- without you.”





	1. A intro and a shower

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! 
> 
> Look, I know- I got like 10 WIPS right now, but if you’re going to read one- make it this one! Please!!! I’ve wanted to do a wedding fic for SOOOOOOO long. And ironically going through a bad breakup was what I needed to do it. 
> 
> Annnnnd it’s a Johnny/Daken fic. So I’m firmly back with my OTP doing what I do best! 
> 
> So this has a marriage proposal, an engagement, a wedding, confronting a lifelong abuser, underwater jails, reporters, family, a pet wolverine, daddy issues, mommy issues, violence ( a little bit), and absolutely through the roof coupley shit! 
> 
> So If you’d be so kind, please leave a comment or a kudos. 
> 
> I know I’ve posted like fifty million things- but I’m kinda trying to throw spaghetti at a wall and sees what sticks at the moment. So please have some patience. One of these many fics is bound to be finished. I’m consolidating several of them to have not so many and have a way to finish the ones I’ve got. So fingers crossed- this will take out two of them! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! (Sorry for the long intro)  
> If anything is mistagged- which it shouldn’t be there really wasn’t much in the way of triggering content- please let me know!  
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The quote I put in the summary of the fic is a paraphrased line from "White Oleander". it's an awesome book and an okay movie- but if you're going to go look up either of those- I'd suggest the book. It has very triggering content though. I found it when I was in highschool and I still have my original copy!

There’s not a scent or sound I can attribute to my time in the shadows.   
  
There’s not an image I can convey.   
  
There’s no soundtrack- no song, no instrument, no refrain. Not even a tune.   
  
The feelings are there though- under my fingertips. Running their ghost fingers over my flesh at the most inopportune times.   
  
Bloodstains on cotton, cum stains on silk, the grit and filth of dirty footprints of some shithole village in some poor village in a far off Asian country that is not my own in my shower. The feeling of blood racing down my scalp- the feeling of someone's hands on me- both good and bad. The pleasure, the pain.   
  
No place, no time, no second of my life- my entire life- was more thrilling than when I was with him.   
  
To think he cared. To think he could grow to love me.   
  
If I were stronger. If I were smarter. If I were braver. If I were more...like him.   
  
All the years of blood and sweat and tears and screams sent into the void- all of it- staring me back in the face. Daring me to forget. Daring me to move on. Daring me to try.   
  
Turning my back on him... for however briefly- was the worst mistake of my life.   
  
He knows that. He has to know that.   
  
He was there- I was with him- and he was gone. Stolen.   
  
The kill should have been mine.   
  
But Logan knew I wouldn’t do it.   
  
California was about me finding myself- my own self. But it went down in flames. I was not who I was pretending to be.   
  
The apocalypse brat- same story.   
  
Once again doing things for a man who cannot show me the affection I seem to crave.   
  
Such wonderful male role models I’ve had in my life. Such wonderful examples of sanity.   
  
A beast and a narcissist. A sociopath. A psychopath. A megalomaniac. An abuser.   
  
And the father I could never have.   
  
The father who even though I swear I want nothing to do with- I keep coming back to. Like tonguing a sore on the inside of your cheek- you know it’s there, you know it will hurt, yet you are unable to stop.   
  
I was never meant to be on my own.   
  
In truth- I don’t know how to.   
  
Everything he taught me- every bloodstain, every tear, every shattered bone, and torn cartilage- staring me in the face. Daring me to live.   
  
The man who I wanted to love me more than anything- I didn’t care how. He could want me as a son. He could want me as a lover. He could want me as anything- I would have taken it.   
  
He didn’t though.   
  
He wanted a tool. A weapon.   
  
Something that can be used against my father.   
  
Something that could be used and then tossed.   
  
Hands wiped clean.   
  
My life was nothing to him.   
  
All the whispered encouragements. All the soul-shattering beatings. Every bruise and fracture- crying out for his approval.   
  
I never got it. Never even once.   
  
All I wanted was to be seen as something of value. All I wanted was to be wanted. I would have done anything for him.   
  
But the truth had to come out.   
  
Logan had to interfere and prove to me the side I was on was wrong.   
  
He couldn’t let me have this.   
  
He couldn’t... he couldn’t let me be.   
  
The him I was. The him I could have been. The him I am now- it’s not good enough for either of them.   
  
Two trips to the afterlife, family ‘scuffs’, loss of lovers, making friends, losing friends, finding a home, losing a home... moving from place to place to place. Love me. Someone. Look at me. Love me. Take me. Make me yours. Shape me. Mold me.   
  
Nothing is the same.   
  
I couldn’t exist in his world forever. Part of me knew that.   
  
He had an expiration date for everyone who was under his employ. Mine would have come sooner or later. My stupidity and childishness just brought it about sooner.   
  
I wake in my five-star hotel room- with its complementary champagne and it’s high rise views- sweat-drenched. Over and over I dream of him. In the shadows. In my home. At his side.   
  
Years and years spent pining for a man who did not love me. Who couldn’t love me.   
  
Who in his own fucked up way- just didn’t know how to.   
  
That’s giving him too much credit.   
  
He knew how. He just refused to.   
  
To me- at any rate.   
  
There were others in my upbringing. People he would toss me aside for in favor of spending my treasured moment with him for a backstabbing cold pleasurable moment with them.   
  
Stay and train- Daken.   
  
If your bones don’t break- you’re not doing it hard enough.   
  
If you don’t bleed- how can you learn?   
  
Recite. What did you see? What did you hear? What did you... what did you... what did you... recite. Repeat. Believe me. My word is your word. You speak when I tell you to- when I grant you the words. Recite. Recite. Recite.   
  
He never wanted me. He wanted the me he was making.   
  
60 years of work gone down the shower drain. All with the blood and-   
  
There’s a knock on the door, I hear it over the running water.   
  
I zone back into the moment.   
  
My head's always fucked after sex here lately.   
  
“Be out in a minute!” I call, running a hand through my hair to get the shampoo out of it. It's been sitting there for long enough.   
  
I face the shower head- the 'shower' is large enough for four grown men- since there's only two who use it- you could say it's a little spacey.   
  
Gray tiles on the floor, brown tiles on the wall. A stainless steel showerhead that has five different settings, surrounded by an opaque shower curtain that always smells clean and fresh.   
  
My toiletries are on the side of the shower in a metal shower wrack. Johnny keeps his on the floor of the shower next to the drain. Even though I've offered time and again to share the space.   
  
It's not my space- after all. He's a gracious host for letting me use it.   
  
The door to the bathroom opens. “Hey.” Johnny sits on the closed lid of the toilet.   
  
The bathroom itself is rather large. All of the fixtures have an odd shine to them- Reed made them all fireproof. It's barely noticeable to the untrained eye. The floors are the same gray tiles from the shower and the sink is marble- or looks like marble. It's not actual marble. Johnny says he's 'not that fancy'.   
  
I pull the curtain and smile. “Want to join?”   
  
“In your post-sex shower?” Johnny raises an eyebrow. “I thought that was ‘don’t bother me Johnny’ time.”   
  
I tilt my head to the side, letting the water run down my shoulders, soap curling along the lines of my tattoo and falling to my feet.   
  
“If you know you’re not welcome- why are you here?” I ask.   
  
“One,” He smiles. “It’s my bathroom. Two? I heard you whimpering.”   
  
I glare at him. “I was not,” I say in disgust. "I do not whimper."   
  
“Not in the shower.” He says before nodding his head to the open bathroom door. “In the bed.”   
  
“I make noises during sex,” I say, closing the shower curtain and crossing my arms over my chest- holding myself. I'm hoping to stop this conversation in its tracks.   
  
“Not those noises, you don’t.” He says. “What’s up?”   
  
“Nothing.” I glance over to where I know him to be. “Just a noise.”   
  
“Wonder why we stopped so abruptly?” He asks.   
  
I look up at the ceiling. “No. But you’re going to tell me anyway- so get it over with.”   
  
I hear him stand up a second before the shower curtain is slowly pulled back. “This is the second time you’ve cried during sex.” He says.   
  
“I don’t ‘cry’, Johnny.”   
  
He looks at me quizzically. “Oh, yea? Cause you were crying. And you’re holding yourself pretty tight in there.”   
  
I lick my lip, in nervousness, but I’m trying to play it off as ‘sexy’.   
  
He reaches over and turns the water off.   
  
“I know what Fury asked you.” He says more seriously.   
  
That makes me go completely still.   
  
“I know what it means to you.” He says.   
  
“No, You don’t,” I whisper.   
  
“I know it hurts you.” He says. “You cry when you think of him during sex... and it’s happened twice within the last week- which is when Fury contacted you about heading down there.”   
  
“Congratulations.” I murmur. “You’ve solved the case, Sherlock.”   
  
“You don’t have to see him,” Johnny says. “You’re not obligated. You can say ‘no’.”   
  
I weigh out my next sentence.   
  
Before I can say anything, Johnny’s climbed into the shower behind me, wrapping his arms around me and holding me against his heat. “You are stronger than you give yourself credit for.” He says. “And that? That says something.” He kisses the side of my head. “But I’m not going to fuck you when you’re reliving some traumatic memory. If you have something like this going on- I want you to talk to me.” He says, squeezing me.   
  
“Johnny..”   
  
“I know your moods.” He says. “Two years? Yea. I got the Daken game down pact.”   
  
I find myself smiling.   
  
“And I know that every year we’ve been together and every year we’ve known each other- at this time of year- November- during the first two weeks- you’re more upset than usual. You hide in your apartment,” he kisses me again, “or you go out of town, so you can be alone. You don’t let people touch you. You don’t talk to anyone. You don’t react when we call you. You don’t take missions. You don’t spend any money.....”   
  
I’m quiet before asking, “And?”   
  
“And... now Romulus is saying he wants to talk to you. You. The first person he’s asked for after saying nothing for two years to anyone in a maximum maximum maximum security prison. Two years- he says nothing. Then at the beginning of his week- this November week... he asks for you.” Johnny kisses my shoulder. “What happened in November?” He asks.   
  
I think about not telling him but... “It’s my birthday,” I say quietly.   
  
“The whole two weeks?” He asks.   
  
I turn and glare at him. “No Johnny. It didn’t take two weeks for me to be born.”   
  
He nuzzles my neck. “Okay, so it’s your birthday.” He says. “On which day?”   
  
“.... The sixth.” I tell him, leaning more firmly into his hold.   
  
“So the first through the fourteenth is spent... celebrating you?” He asks.   
  
“Something like that.” I go quiet, thinking.   
  
My birthday has never been ‘celebrated’. If anything I felt like he was punishing me for being born. Bringing up all my mistakes from the past year so I would be aware of what not to do in the year that followed. Endless torture and beatings for two weeks straight. No sleep. No food. No anything. Just him and I locked in his 'dungeon' as he made me feel like shit.   
  
Normally people feel good about their birthdays.   
  
Mine makes me nervous and uneasy.   
  
Johnny holds me tightly. “You’re shaking.” He whispers.   
  
I have to steel myself, calm my nerves.   
  
“I’m fine,” I say.   
  
“I’d feel better if you came and laid down with me.” He says. “Just so I can be sure.”   
  
That makes me smile.   
  
“I’ve got a plane to catch,” I say.   
  
“Hmm... Nah.” He says.   
  
I turn around and stare at him- taking him in for signs of joking. “What?”   
  
He shakes his head. “Nah.” He says. “We’re celebrating your birthday. All fourteen days.” He smiles.   
  
I try to hide my smile. “I really need to be going.”   
  
“I’ll rub your back.” He offers.   
  
“Johnny..”   
  
“Cook you breakfast.”   
  
I just stare at him.   
  
“Do all kinds of lovey-dovey couple shit you swear you hate but I know you really don’t.” he grins.   
  
I sigh. “I’ve got to go, Jonathan,” I tell him. “I’ll see you when I get back- I promise.”   
  
He gets down on his knees- which is awkward seeing as we’re both naked. “Then I want to do this now.” He says. “Especially now that I know it’s your birthday weeks.”   
  
My heart stops beating. “Johnny-“   
  
He takes my hand. “Stay.” He says. “With me. For always.”   
  
“You are not proposing to me, naked, in your shower, on my birthday,” I say.   
  
“I had a whole night worked out.” He said. “But you were crying during sex and you were so upset that... well...” he shrugs. “I love you. You know I love you. I know you love me. Let’s get married.” He says. “Officially. Wedding with our friends and family-“ he stops. “Well... friends.” He catches his mistake. “Cake. Music. Shit like that. Let’s do it.”   
  
My heart is in my throat. This is honestly something no one’s ever done to me before.   
  
“What do you think?” He asks, a little nervously.   
  
“I think...”   
  
“There’s no pressure.” He says. “But I’m crazy about you. You know I am. I’d do anything for you. I want to spend as much time with you as humanly possible.”   
  
74 years and this is the first time anyone’s asked to marry me.   
  
“You don’t want me,” I say. “Not forever. Why would you? I’m-“   
  
“Amazing.” He says.   
  
“Moody.” I correct. “And-“   
  
“Beautiful.”   
  
“Arrogant.” I keep going. “And-“   
  
“Funny.”   
  
“Snarky.”   
  
“Wonderful.” He adds.   
  
“And cold.”   
  
“Warming up by the day.” He says with a smile.   
  
“And I have so much baggage-“   
  
“Baggage? You have designer baggage.” He says. “It’s a completely different type of baggage.”   
  
I have to admit I’m smiling.   
  
“Stay.” He kisses my hand. “With me. For always.”   
  
“Johnny- you don’t want to do this,” I tell him.   
  
He kisses my hand, then my wrist, then my arm.   
  
“I’ve never wanted anything more in my life.” He says certainly.   
  
“You deserve someone who’s not... me,” I tell him. “Someone you can have kids with, and have a big wedding with, and who your family approves of, and who’s not... well... me.”   
  
“We can have kids,” Johnny says. “We can have fifty kids. We can have a courthouse wedding for all I care. My family loves you-you're just too stubborn to accept it.” He looks me in the eyes. “And there is no one on EARTH I would rather do this with than you.”   
  
We’re quiet for a moment. “So there’s someone in space?” I say quietly.   
  
Johnny laughs. “No. Not in space, not in another galaxy, not in another dimension- you. Right here, in this room. You, sir.”   
  
I watch him for a long moment. His smile, his bright blonde hair, his.... earnestness. Johnny’s the one person in my life who I know without a doubt has no ulterior motives for liking me. For... loving me.   
  
“Stay.” He repeats. “I’ll get a ring, you can keep your last name, you can keep everything we have now. It’s just going to be legal. Nothing changes.”   
  
I... all these years.... and I’ve never thought about it. I’ve dared to dream when I was younger that I would find someone who loved me enough to take me away from my life- it just never happened.   
  
“Johnny-“   
  
“I love you so much.” He says. “And I’ll love you even if you say no.” He smiles. “I just want you to know how much you mean to me.” He kisses my hand again. “Baggage and all.”   
  
My mind races with thoughts- both negative and positive.   
  
I love him. I do- there’s no denying it. Johnny’s gotten past every mask and wall I put up. He’s jumped every hurdle, his navigated every storm, he’s held my hand through every dark and bloody moment.   
  
He gets off his knees. “You don’t have to answer now.” He says, kissing me on my cheek. “Just... come back to bed?” He asks with a smile.   
  
I nod.   
  
He gets out of the shower and walks to the door.   
  
I have so many emotions going on- it’s hard to tell which one will come out on top.   
  
I love him. He loves me.   
  
I’m nowhere near as fucked up as I used to be.   
I could have a good life.   
  
Or... he could get tired of me. I could get hurt. I could get used. I could get-   
  
But he’s Johnny. He wouldn’t hurt me. He wouldn’t use me. He wouldn’t-   
  
“Johnny?” I call out to him.   
  
“Yea?”   
  
I swallow down my fears. “Yes,” I say.   
  
“Yes?” He repeats. “Yes?”   
  
“Yes.”   
  
“Yes??” He laughs. “Awesome! I mean- yes. Yea. Great. That’s awesome.” He comes back to the shower and pulls me into his arms- pulling me out.   
  
“Watch out!” I laugh as he tips us sideways on accident and we fall to the floor.   
  
“You said yes.” He grins, goofily.   
  
I kiss him. “Don’t make me regret it.”   
  
“You won’t- I promise.” He kisses me again.   
  
“Good.”


	2. Yo ho Yo ho A Norse God’s life for me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter involves drinking. Not alcohol abuse- just two of age adults imbibing in an adult beverage or five. (Or ten). So if alcohol is triggering for you, please be careful! 
> 
> Also puking. So if that's something that triggers you, please be wary as well. 
> 
> Also, also, I really like the idea of Kendall Logan and Daken getting to know each other- especially with him as the big brother. So that's what she's doing in here. :) 
> 
> Thank y’all for reading!
> 
> This is gonna have some dark parts- but not real dark. More like a ‘go get him!’ Dark.  
> But there’s gonna be more light than dark. So I guess you would call this a ‘gray fic?” A very very very light gray, at that! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Being engaged is surreal.   
  
It’s only been a day- but it’s been an amazing day.   
  
Johnny asked after we got out of the shower if it was okay to tell people.   
  
I was touched that he knew me well enough to know that people knowing my business makes me nervous. And it does make me nervous. I'd be stupid to think that this wasn't going to be a public event. Given who I come from and who Johnny is- we're bound to be making some waves. But I told him it was okay anyway.   
  
Johnny was excited. Who am I to take that away from him?   
  
So he told people.   
  
That is the only part I’m regretting at the moment. He told Sue- and the story just snowballed from there. They keep asking him how he did it, what I said, what he said, what we're planning to do, when the wedding is, if either of us wanted engagement jewelry (which I don’t think is a thing for men but a nice gift of something shiny would be appreciated), where the wedding was going to take place, if my father knew, if anyone else other than Sue knew, if- blah blah blah.   
  
Guess I could have expected what happened next.   
  
A party.   
  
Sue wants to throw us an engagement party.   
  
Johnny graciously left out the ‘it was my birthday’ part. So we don’t have to worry about that.   
  
At least I don’t think we have to.   
  
At any rate, Sue called his morning and told us the time and the place to show up tonight. She said some friends would be there.   
  
At first, I was cool with that. Fine. Friends.   
  
Then word got out about the party and that snowballed too. Everyone and their grandmother have been texting Johnny to see if they can come.   
  
Everyone.   
  
Last I heard we were up to forty people.   
  
Which isn’t big- yes, I know. But for something this personal? It seems a little much.   
  
Johnny kept checking to make sure it was okay. But the tenth person, I told him I didn’t care.   
  
He keeps smiling. Beaming. He’s so happy.   
  
I’m happy too, in my own right. But seeing him this happy to marry me makes me even happier.   
  
I was told by some random person who I didn’t know that the marriage was the easy part. It was planning the wedding that would drive you insane.   
  
I’ve always been a very good planner so I didn’t think anything of it.   
  
Now seeing how many people are interested- I’m a little worried.   
  
I've talked to Johnny about it and of course, he's agreed to help. And it's not like I don't want his help- I do. But Johnny is very... disorganized? Yea. That's a nice way to put it. If I personally didn't keep up with some of his shit- I don't think he'd know where it was.   
  
Case and point? Car keys.   
  
We're fifteen minutes late to our own party because of missing car keys.   
  
Where did we find the missing car keys? In the vegetable drawer in his refrigerator.   
  
Why were they there when my beloved treats vegetables like they're carriers for the plague? No clue. He doesn't even know.   
  
It was frustrating at the moment- but funny after we'd been on the road for a few minutes.   
  
“Does it have to be this big of a deal?” I grouse, walking up the restaurant.   
  
We're parked at the very front- they've rented out the whole restaurant and they gave Johnny priority parking.   
  
I didn't feel like driving today, so they only had to save the one spot.   
  
It makes for a clean getaway. Which I'm hoping we’ll be taking. Soon.   
  
It's not that I don't appreciate this- I do. Especially with how fast it's happened. It's just... this is extremely personal.   
  
“Well... yea.” Johnny grins, taking my hand. “You know Sue.”   
  
I do know Sue.   
  
“She shouldn’t have made this big of a fuss.” I stare at the large white building looming in front of us.   
  
“Her baby brother is getting married to the love of his life.” He says, still grinning. “Of course she’s going to make a big deal.”   
  
“I wish your sister was more like my sisters.” I grouse.   
  
“You haven’t even told your sisters.” Johnny laughs.   
  
“Exactly,” I say. “They’ll know after it’s over.”   
  
“Oh I see that going well.” he teases.   
  
I punch him in the shoulder.   
  
We get to the large black doors, looking inside into the darkened interior.   
  
The doors have frosted glass that holds some kind of tint- so it's hard to see if it's really that dark in there or if the doors are just making it that way.   
  
I hardly recognize the name of the restaurant. Someplace I've been maybe once or twice in the uptown part of Manhatten.   
  
Expensive as shit- which I usually appreciate. But last I recalled- the food wasn't the best.   
  
As far as swanky- the dining establishment as that down to an art. As far as edible? Well... not so much.   
  
But like I said- the thought is appreciated. I will keep my negative thoughts to myself for tonight.   
  
“They know this isn’t a surprise- right?”   
  
“It’s not a surprise party, I swear,” Johnny promises. “Now... ready to face the music?”   
  
“As I’ll ever be.” I brace myself for the coming storm as my fiancé opens the door.   
  
At first, I'm thrown by how dark the room is. Dark interior with over headlamps- very cozy.   
  
The space is huge- as it should be to hold 40 people, I suppose.   
  
The walkway is carpeted in a red carpet that extends past the small hostess station- where there is no hostess tonight- to the seating area- which is about 100 tables in white tablecloths, done in a circular pattern around the restaurant.   
  
They seem to seat six and are situated around one larger table in the center of the room.   
  
There are a few steps down into the dining area. We take them slowly, me listening to the noises of a lot of people talking all at once.   
  
I mean- a LOT of people.   
  
Definitely more than 40.   
  
Everyone I’ve ever met in our little ‘hero circle’ is here. And I almost back out of the door- stopping only when Johnny catches me by putting his hand on the small of my back. “Nothing to worry about,” he whispers in my ear. “We’ll stay an hour and we’ll ditch-okay?”   
  
I exhale slowly. “You always know just what to say- don’t you?” I tease.   
  
“Uh- yea. That’s why I’m perfect husband material.” He smiles, waving to the first table of people in our eyesight.   
  
Avengers, X-men, Fantastic Four- all of them- here. Waving and smiling.   
  
“How many people are there?” I hiss. “This is way more than 40.”   
  
Johnny hums a little. “Think Sue said... 80?”   
  
“80???” I turn to him. “80 people???”   
  
He smiles. “They want to celebrate with you. Let them.” He takes my hand as we walk through the restaurant- ending up in the center at the large circular table.   
  
“There you are!” Sue comes up to us, dressed in a wonderful black party dress- short but not too short.   
  
Definitely something that says 'I can party and be hot... but I'm still a mother'. Everyone else seems to be dressed very fancily as well. I thought I'd be the only one overdressed because I'm well me. My outfit seems to fit right in though. But then, you can never go wrong gray and purple. I've worn this outfit a hundred times. I still wear it because I like it so much. Purple long sleeve rolled up at the elbow and gray pinstriped pants- I always look good in this. Johnny's on the lesser side of 'dressed to impress'. But I'll be damned if I can get that man out of jeans. At least I won the 'put on a nice top' argument. He's dressed in blue- which I love. Black jeans and blue button up- I semi- picked the outfit out for him. God- all of this is just a distraction from the fact that we're surrounded by 80 people who want to 'celebrate' with us. I could think of fashion all day long to distract myself- it wouldn't change the situation.   
“My baby brother!” She hugs him tightly. “Congratulations!”   
  
Johnny pats her back. “Cutting off air there- sis.” He wheezes.   
  
She lets go and turns to me. “And my future brother in law.” She smiles, taking me into her arms just as she had Johnny.   
  
I look over her head in confusion to my future groom who’s smiling his ass off.   
  
When she lets me go, she’s smiling. “So, the word kinda spread and our little party got a little bigger than expected.” She says. “Hope you don’t mind.”   
  
“Not at all.” I lie.   
  
She’s smiling like her brother. “We have a full menu of food- flew in a few chef friends of mine, they’re really good! And a full bar... and... Oh, yea! You have some special guests who wanted to come see you.”   
  
“Oh really?” I ask, feeling a pit in my stomach.   
  
She nods. “They kinda threatened me, in a very polite way.” She laughs, pointing off to the side of the room where some very familiar faces are standing. "So... sorry if you wanted to tell them yourself."   
  
“Laura.” I sigh- happily and very relieved.   
  
Her boy toy is with her- but I don’t pay him any mind.   
  
I'm not sold on whether or not I like him as of yet.   
  
Until I make up my mind- I'll add him to the 'indifferent' category.   
  
“Laura.” She smiles. “Don’t worry- she’s not mad that you didn’t tell her.”   
  
I nod. Of course, she isn't. She's Laura.   
  
“Let’s go talk to her.” Johnny takes my hand and pulls me off in that direction. “Laura!” he cries happily.   
  
Laura smiles widely. “Johnny. Daken.” She pulls me in for a hug much like Sue did. Our families not big on hugging- she’s the one that does it the most and even then it’s really rare.   
  
“You’re dressed.... oddly,” I say, taking in her shabby jean shorts and a stained tank top. Warren is dressed much better.   
  
“Oh, yea.” She smiles. “I was at the hospital all day.”   
  
“Everything alright?” That is a little concerning.   
  
She nods. “Ororo had the baby.” She smiles. "I've been with them all day."   
  
The baby? Oh god.   
  
“I forgot.” I hiss.   
  
“It’s okay.” She says. “Everything went great. Mother and baby are both healthy and happy.”   
  
Guess that means Logan won’t be attending tonight.   
  
“Logan wanted to be here.” She says. “He’s probably going to make it towards the end.”   
  
I sigh. “I don’t care,” I say as politely as I can.   
  
“Believe it or not, he’s happy for you,” Laura says. “We all are.”   
  
I take her in for signs of lying. She’s not.   
  
“We went ahead and bought you a present,” Warren says. “I hope it’s not too early.”   
  
“Not at all!” Johnny says. “What’d you get us?”   
  
“We got-“   
  
“Warren!” Laura hisses. “You’re not supposed to tell them!”   
  
“Oh right.” The man smiles sheepishly.   
  
“Johnny’s a little kid when it comes to presents.” I laugh. “He’s going to feel like it’s Christmas morning.”   
  
“Speaking Of Christmas morning... ya know what a good day to have a wedding is on?” Warren says   
  
Johnny smiles. “Not a bad idea.”   
  
“You said you wanted a decently sized wedding.” I sigh. “I can’t plan a decently sized wedding in a month.”   
  
“True.” Johnny shrugs. “But we could try!”   
  
“Yea!” Warren adds. “Christmas weddings are the best!”   
  
“We’re not getting married on Christmas.” I groan. “I need time to plan.”   
  
Johnny leans over and kisses my head. “Next Christmas?” He asks.   
  
“Too far away.”   
  
“Awh. You want to get married fast.” He teases.   
  
“Don’t make me hit you in front of all of our friends.” I grin.   
  
“In a few months that will be spousal abuse.” Johnny laughs.   
  
“Awh. A first abuse experience as a married couple!”   
  
Warren looks nervous at this line of teasing, but Laura just smiles. “So.. not Christmas,” she says. “But... when?”   
  
“Hmm... I was thinking April.”   
  
“April sounds good,” Johnny says. “We should do it on April fools day!”   
  
“No.” I roll my eyes. “Not on any holidays- be they major or stupid.”   
  
“Fine.” Johnny sighs. “But you’re really missing out on the pranking opportunity of a lifetime.” he grins after that. “Warren did you get to see my new ride?” He asks.   
  
“The Corvette?”   
  
My betrothed has a new toy. A shiny red Corvette. He's shown pretty much everyone at this point.   
  
Johnny nods.   
  
“I’d like to see it in person,” Warren says.   
  
Johnny motions for him to follow. “Be back soon babe!” He calls over his shoulder.   
  
I have to laugh. “That man and his toys.”   
  
“I feel you,” Laura says. “Warren keeps purchasing cars- like trading cards almost. He needs one from each make and model of a certain brand or some such thing. I only have one- that’s really all you need.”   
  
I smile. “This is Johnny’s... sixth Corvette?” I think. “Yes, it’s his sixth. Two months ago he was all about his Mustang.”   
  
“Logans the same with old cars,” Laura says. “Ororo told him to stop. I think they’ll actually be getting some kind of van or SUV now.”   
  
“I’d pay money to see our father driving a minivan.” I laugh.   
  
“He’d pay you money just to come see him.” Laura smiles.   
  
It creates an awkward silence.   
  
“So he knows- huh?” I ask.   
  
She nods. “Sue called him to invite him to the party.”   
  
“Great.”   
  
“He really wants to share this moment with you- Daken,” Laura says. “Really. He’s so happy for you and Johnny.”   
  
“Great,” I repeat.   
  
He’s just with his other child at the moment.   
  
No- wait. I’m not going down this road again.   
  
Sharing a parent isn't that hard. He can still ‘love’ (if that’s what we’re calling it) me and a baby.   
  
I don’t need to feel like an outsider. I belong in this family just as much as my other siblings do.   
  
Besides- when all is said and done- I like Ororo.   
  
If my father had to be with anyone who was not my mother- I wouldn’t mind Ororo. I mean- I don’t mind.   
  
She’s able to kick his ass and give his shit right back to him.   
  
I’ve had several moments with the woman that have been pleasant.   
  
I don’t mind at all her being the mother to my newest sibling.   
  
In fact, a child with her and my father’s powers combined would make for a very interesting hero in training.   
  
Someone I can take to concerts and tattoo parlors against my father’s wishes.   
  
I like the sound of that.   
  
“So,” I change the topic, “Do we have a sister or a brother?”   
  
Ororo demanded not to know the sex of the baby until it was delivered.   
  
It didn't bother my father because every time he's had kids in the past- seeing the sex wasn't an option.   
  
“A sister.” Laura smiles.   
  
“I’m outnumbered- officially.” I can’t help but smile.   
  
“Her names Kendall,” Laura says. “She’s the happiest baby I think I’ve ever seen.”   
  
That actually makes me... happy?   
  
“I’ll have to go see her,” I say.   
  
“It’s kind of odd.” Laura smiles. “She was born a day after your birthday. That should mean the two of you will be close.”   
  
“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves.” I chuckle.   
  
“She’ll relate to you,” Laura says. “Being biracial and all.”   
  
I never even thought of it that way.   
  
“I guess you’re right,” I admit.   
  
“I’m always right.” Laura smiles.   
  
“Where is Gabby in the midst of all this?” I ask.   
  
“She’s with Logan and Ororo.” She says. “She also wants to come. I’m going to slip out in a few minutes and go get her.”   
  
I nod. “I’d like that,” I say honestly.   
  
“Good,” Laura says. “Because she’s demanding to be your beastman.”   
  
“She’s not a man.” I pause. “And did you say ‘beastman’?”   
  
She nods. “Her phrasing, not mine. I believe she’s working the title to include Jonathan.”   
  
I laugh- which I wasn’t expecting. “What’s a wedding without a wild wolverine?”   
  
Laura smiles. “She’ll be happy that you said that. She thinks he should be the ring bearer. Since both she and Johnny’s niece and nephew are all too old to be ‘cute’.”   
  
The sad thing is- I can actually see doing that. I think it would be funny.   
  
A wolverine- which is what the head of my family so lovingly calls himself- and it’s named Jonathan. He’s like the perfect mix of both of us.   
  
I smile. “Not a bad idea- don’t you think?”   
  
“Jonathan is far from trainable.” Laura laughs. “It might make a bit of a spectacle.”   
  
“Like this wedding isn’t already going to be a spectacle.” I snort.   
  
Laura nods. “Yes. The son of one of the greatest X-men and Avengers marrying a very press popular superhero in a gay wedding may just be a little bit of a spectacle.” She agrees. “But- imagine what that reception is going to be like. You could feasibly charge thousands of dollars for seats to any press member that wants one.”   
  
I turn to her. “I can’t tell if you’re joking or not.” I smile.   
  
“Eh... that was 50/50.” She laughs.   
  
I shake my head. “How’s Gabby adjusting to being the middle child?” I ask.   
  
“Like a champ,” Laura says. “I doubt there will be any ‘middle child syndrome’ to be seen.”   
  
“One can hope.” I laugh.   
  
A lifetime ago when I was hurting and threatened- I reacted badly to news about a baby. They were going to get rid of me and I reacted like a stupid child out of hurt and pain.   
  
My secret is that I never killed that baby.   
  
That doesn’t matter now. I have a second chance. A second chance to prove I can be caring.   
  
It’s not my strong suit but I can try.   
  
“I’m going to go get our second to youngest sibling.” She says. “Enjoy your party. Try not to leave until she gets here. She will hunt you down.”   
  
“Hurry back,” I tell her. “I’ll give you thirty minutes.”   
  
She raises an eyebrow. “If you think Sue’s going to let the two of you out of here before food/dessert is served- you are kidding yourself.” She quickly hugs me again. “Be back soon.”   
  
“See you then.”   
  
I’m left smiling as she walks off, almost forgetting that I’m surrounded by people. When the flash of a camera goes off- I am quickly reminded.   
  
I watch as the man with the camera- a reporter of some kind dressed as a waiter- is ejected from the bushes he was hiding in by Ben and Colossus. Peter. Is that his name? Yes. That is. Piotr- to be more exact.   
  
The paparazzi member is in complete shock when he’s thrown out of the restaurant and ‘politely’ asked not to come back in.   
  
“See one got in.” Johnny’s voice says real close to my ear. I turn my head and see him behind me, just far enough back to not be touching and leaning forward to whisper in my ear.   
  
I smile. “Laura said Ororo had the baby.”   
  
“She did?” Johnny smiles. “Everyone okay?”   
  
I nod.   
  
“So.. boy or girl?”   
  
“Girl.”   
  
“Wow. You officially have three sisters. You are completely overrun.”   
  
“That’s what I told her!” I laugh.   
  
He kisses my cheek. “Do you want to go see her?”   
  
“Later,” I say. “Laura said if I didn’t wait for her to return with Gabby that Gabby was going to hunt us down.”   
  
“Knowing your little sister? I completely believe that.” He laughs.   
  
We’re quiet for a second- just enjoying one another’s presence.   
  
“Hey, I uh... don’t want to alarm you and please don’t freak out,” He says, pulling me close to him. “But Fury’s here.”   
  
“Fuck.” I hiss.   
  
“I told him not to bring up his ‘mission’ to you but you know how well that man listens.”   
  
“I do.” I agree.   
  
“I’ll run interference for as long as I can,” Johnny says. “I promise.”   
  
“How did he even score an invite to this party?” I ask.   
  
“Believe it or not- and I know you’re going to choose the ‘or not’ part of this- he’s a friend of your family.”   
  
I exhale slowly. “Yea. Right. That makes sense.”   
  
Johnny kisses my cheek again. “Let’s eat.” He says. “Some food will make you feel better.”   
  
I can’t argue with that.   
  
“What’s on the menu?” I ask, following him to ‘our’ table.   
  
“Hmm... I hope it’s Johnny approved.” Johnny says.   
  
I roll my eyes. “So... grilled cheese and alphabet soup?”   
  
Johnny grins. “Ouch.” He says. “You really hurt me, babe.”   
  
I return his grin and sit down with him. To my left are two empty seats- I’m guessing for my sisters.   
  
To Johnny’s left are two empty seats and then a third much larger seat. His family. Fuck. We’re at a family table.   
  
I note that two chairs seem to be missing. “Franklin and Val aren’t here?” I ask.   
  
“Playing with Peter.” He says. “Over at his and MJ's table.”   
  
“Ah.”   
  
Peter is Johnny’s best friend. I’ve long accepted it. It was actually hard to win him over. I knew I had to do it though. Getting Mr. Parker to go against his first impression- when I wasn’t completely myself- was nearly impossible. Now the man and I are on a friendly basis. Friendly enough that I don’t mind hanging out with him or letting him stay over with us when we go out. His bride is a lovely woman- pretty as a flower but tough as nails. They got married a while back just as Johnny and I started dating. It was a fun wedding to go to.   
  
Actually a little scary now that I’m thinking about it. Remembering what a hero’s wedding is like. With fifty million other heroes, family, kids, lovers- it was a mess.   
  
At the end of it- at the end of the day- The Parker’s were as happy as ever.   
  
Maybe having a big wedding won’t be so bad after all- at least, not completely terrible.   
  
I know Johnny wants to share this with all of his friends and family. Who am I to stop that want? Some wedding grinch? This is supposed to be a happy day- for both of us. If we’re only doing what keeps me happy... well it’s not really fair.   
  
Johnny takes my hand over the table, rubbing his thumb along my knuckles.   
  
I’m actually very into physical touch. So him just ghosting his finger over my skin makes me feel... secure. Wanted. Safe.   
  
It’s an odd feeling.   
  
It was very hard to admit to myself that someone touching me could make me feel comforted. I was taught so much about physical pain and sexual pleasure that no one ever thought to tell me a simple ‘you can be comforted without fucking’. OR ‘you can feel okay when someone touches you. It doesn’t have to lead to anything’.   
  
Johnny. Johnny taught me those things. And I thank him for them every day.   
  
He squeezes my hand before picking up the ‘menu’. A laminated piece of paper with tonight’s ‘specials’ on them.   
  
I look down at the ‘ tonight's chefs’ section, pausing. “I know him.” I point to one.   
  
“Oh, yea?” Johnny asks, flipping the sheet over to look at the back.   
  
“He’s my favorite chef in Tokyo,” I say.   
  
“Imagine that.” Johnny grins. “Sue did something you would like to celebrate you. Unthinkable.”   
  
I nudge his shoulder. “Shut up.”   
  
He grins. “What do I like from Japan, again?”   
  
“Ramen.” I sigh.   
  
“Are you sure it’s not sushi?”   
  
“I’m sure.”   
  
“Are you sure? Because I think I like sushi.”   
  
“You don’t.” I pick up my menu. “You like Ramen. Plain Ramen.”   
  
“Ah.” He hums. “I do think I like sushi though.”   
  
“You don’t,” I repeat with a smile. “We go over this every time we go out for Japanese. You like Ramen.”   
  
“Okay.” He says. “I’ll take your word for it.”   
  
A waitress comes over with a large bottle of wine and two glasses. “Gentlemen.” She smiles, placing all three items on our tabletop.   
  
“Thanks!” Johnny picks up the green bottle and pours some into his glass. “Red wine.” He says.   
  
“You do like that,” I tell him, grinning.   
  
“I know.” He smiles, taking a huge gulp.   
  
“Sip.” I remind him for the millionth time. “Wine is for sipping.”   
  
“Not when you wanna get drunk and have drunk newly engaged sex in the venue bathroom,” Johnny whispers. “If you’re not opposed.”   
  
I take the wine bottle and pour some in my own cup. “That sounds amazing.” I clink my glass to his and take a large gulp as well.   
  
The wine is nice. Well flavored. Not too dry, not too sweet. Not cheap by any sense of the word. I wonder who’s footing the bill for this place... Or where exactly this wine came from- it’s not like any I’ve tasted before. And I drink a lot of wine- and have for many many decades.   
  
It’s got this sort of... heavy feeling to it. One that makes me believe, if only for a second, that my healing factor won’t affect the drunkenness.   
  
Only for a second.   
  
Johnny and I drain our glasses.   
  
“More?” Johnny asks.   
“Sure you don’t want to slow down?” I ask. “Red wine gives you headaches.”   
  
Before being with Johnny I didn’t know it was possible to know so much about a person without doing recon for a hit.   
  
But Johnny... I know so much. And the tricky thing- the weird part about it- is that I want that knowledge. I want to amass more of that knowledge. I want to feel like I know everything about him and still keep getting surprised.   
  
“Nah. I’ll be good.” He smiles. “More?”   
  
I nod.   
  
He pours more into his glass and more into mine. “Cheers.” He grins, swallowing another large amount of wine.   
  
“Cheers,” I repeat, joining him in partaking in far too big of gulps of wine.   
  
A wine like this really should be savored but..... not tonight.   
  
The crowd around us gets noisy as everyone celebrates, drinks, and orders large amounts of free food.   
  
Our waitress comes and takes our orders.   
  
With as much as we’ve drunk at this point- we’re having a hard time telling her exactly what we want.   
  
Johnny gets the tomato soup- real shocker there- and a cheeseburger. I tell her to come back around later for my order and indulge in more wine.   
  
When Johnny’s food arrives he feeds me tiny little bites in a really disgusting display for others- I’m sure. But I don’t care. He’s my future husband. If anyone’s going to feed me from their plate or has a right to do so- It’s him.   
  
After three more glasses of wine- The waitress comes back and I order.   
  
At that point, Johnny and Tony Stark are talking engines- Tony having stopped by our table for a thirty-minute long conversation.   
  
The night progresses pleasantly.   
  
I got some kind of fish my favorite chef makes when I visit him- he even comes out to say hello. which was more embarrassing than anything.   
  
People come to our table in droves to congratulate us. Every superhero I can imagine. Even the ones I’m not personally close with.   
  
Surprisingly, a lot of friends of my father’s.   
  
Laura shows back up with Gabby about two hours in. She tells us how excited she is and starts to explain to us her plan for our wedding- which is the funniest thing I’ve heard all night. My sisters take their seats beside me, ordering food in large quantities- as per Gabby’s instructions. She says the more they order- the more they can take home. I think Laura just went along with so as not to argue.   
  
The night slips by us in a happy daze. Music, food, wine (and wine and wine and wine), friends and family- it’s actually turned out far more fun than I thought it’d be.   
  
Gabby is in the middle of explaining her plan for releasing hawks- not doves, hawks- when someone taps my shoulder. I freeze- expecting one of two people. Turning around, I’m relieved to see it’s the first of those two people- which is still shitty but at least not as shitty.   
  
My father smiles. “Can I talk to you?” He asks.   
  
I look at Johnny who shrugs.   
  
“Sure,” I say with a good bit of uncertainty. I stand to my feet, waiting for the room to stop spinning.   
  
“Had some wine?” He asks.   
  
I nod. “Don’t know why it’s affecting me like this.” I feel slightly sick. That being said- I have drunk far more than Johnny has. He tapped out because his stomach was hurting. That was about an hour ago.   
  
My father looks at the empty bottle on the table- a green, heavy-bottomed, thick glassed bottle- unlike any I’ve ever seen. I’m actually keeping this bottle once it’s empty. “Yea... that’s Asgardian wine.” Logan laughs. “Thor brought it here this morning for the celebration. Think he’ll be bringing it and mead to the wedding. That shit hits like a ton of bricks. How much have you had?”   
  
“A lot.” I stumble a few steps away from the table. “A lot a lot a lot a LOT of wine.”   
  
“Easy kid.” Logan laughs, helping me stabilize myself. “Let’s go outside.”   
  
I nod, following him out to the balcony of the restaurant with swimming vision and heavy footsteps.   
  
The night air is pleasant. I embrace the chill with a contented sigh.   
  
Logan watches for a second. “I wanted to tell ya I’m happy for you.” He says. “You deserve to be happy- ya know that?”   
  
I nod.   
  
“Your momma would be happy for you too.” He says.   
  
I stumble forward a bit.   
  
“Easy.” He laughs.   
  
“Mother would be happy with Johnny?” I ask.   
  
He nods. “Really, really happy. Johnny’s a great guy. I can tell he makes you happy and he treats you well.”   
  
I smile just thinking about Johnny.   
  
“How’s Ororo?” I ask, trying to keep standing straight.   
  
“She’s good,” Logan says. “Baby’s good too.”   
  
“That was my next question,” I say.   
  
“I know it was.” He smiles. “The girls are good.”   
  
“Good.” I hiccup.   
  
“You really had a lot- huh?” He laughs.   
  
I nod. “Soooo much wine.”   
  
“At least you ate with it.” He says. “Some of it got absorbed.”   
  
“Is all you wanted?” I ask. “I have to go back to-“   
He’s shaking his head. “Also wanted to talk to you about Fury.”   
  
I groan.   
  
He nods. “Yea. I know. Wanted to know if you’d considered taking his request.”   
  
I’m silent- willing my stomach to be calm. “I don’t know,” I say honestly.   
  
“You don’t have to,” Logan says. “I wanted to tell you that- to your face. You owe him nothing. Absolutely nothing. If you don’t want to see him- he can go fuck off. Got it? You don’t have to see him.”   
  
That.... makes me feel something I can’t place.   
  
“You have a lot going for you right now.” Logan pats my shoulder. “A lot. You’ve really turned things around. You don’t owe him the right to get into your head and make you feel like shit when all this is going on.”   
  
I want to say something.   
  
I feel something rising up in my gut.... an emotion- oh fuck. That’s not an emotion. that’s not an emotion at all that’s-   
  
“You’re doing great kid. More so than any of us honestly thought you could. You’ve got a good life, you’ve got people who care about you, you’ve got...” He pauses. “Are you okay?”   
  
I nod quickly, trying to break away from him.   
  
“Daken-“ he grabs my shoulder. “What’s wrong, son?”   
  
I shake my head, trying my hardest to pull away.   
  
“You can tell me.” He says. “You don’t have to hold it in.”   
  
Oh, I wish he hadn’t said that.   
  
“Keeping this shit inside of you isn’t good- son. Not right now. You can let it go. You don’t need to bottle all of this-“   
  
I lean over and noisily vomit on his boots and the bottom of my pants.   
  
Logan is completely quiet for a second. “Oh.” He says, moving back just in time for another wave.   
  
“Get Johnny.” I croak.   
  
“Yea.” He pats my back. “Be right back- okay? Stay where you are.”   
  
I nod but the feeling makes me dizzy and I puke more.   
  
I fall to my knees on the concrete and regret my drinking choices.   
  
“Oh, baby.” Johnny soothes, walking to me. “Baby, baby, baby.”   
  
I glance up at him.   
  
“Come on.” He says. “Let’s get you home.”   
  
“How are you sober?” I groan.   
  
“I didn’t chug four bottles of Viking wine.” Johnny smiles. “Let’s go home.” He says. “I’ll give you a bath and we can watch something on your Tv while laying in bed with the lights off. Sound good?”   
  
I smile. “Yea.”   
  
That sounds amazing.   
  
“Think you can get through the restaurant without puking?” He asks.   
  
“If we hurry.”   
  
“We’ll hurry.” He says. “Here- let’s take off your shoes.”   
  
“Shoes?” I ask in confusion.   
  
“You puked all over them. You’re gonna have to walk-“   
  
“Stairs,” Sue says, walking onto the balcony.   
  
“Stairs?”   
  
She nods, pointing to a darkened side of the outdoor space. “Lead down to the parking lot. Help him down the stairs. I’ll wrap everything up here.”   
  
“Sorry about your party.” I groan.   
  
Sue smiles. “Oh Daken, this was your party. If you want to get drunk- get drunk. Well, ya know, maybe not now but...” She pats my shoulder. “I’m glad you had fun. I’ll tell everyone to wrap it up.”   
  
“Thanks, sis.” Johnny puts his arm around me and helps me to my feet, walking me to the stairs and helping me down. Step by agonizingly dizzy step. We make it to his car and he helps me get in, reclining the passenger seat all the way down.   
  
“Why are you sober?” I groan again.   
  
Johnny smiles. “Ya know how alcohol burns?” He asks.   
  
I nod.   
  
“You know how I can boil my blood to get rid of poison?”   
  
I nod again.   
  
“Same principle.” He leans down and kisses my head. “Gonna close the door now.”   
  
I nod for the third time.   
  
Johnny shuts the door a few moments before opening his and sliding in. He turns the radio all the way down, rolls down the windows, and makes sure my seat is properly adjusted before we start moving.   
  
“How ya feeling?” He asks about ten minutes in.   
  
“Like death.” I groan.   
  
“Awh.” Johnny reaches over and pats my shoulder. “We’ll be home soon.”   
  
“You keep saying that.” I slur. “We don’t have a home together.”   
  
“Uh... yea... bout that...” he chuckles. “Some of the heroes kinda... jumped the gun?”   
  
“Jumped the... gun?”   
  
“Well... your dad, Sue, Reed, Laura, Tony, Ororo, and some others kinda... well... bought us a house.” He says.   
  
“A... house? They bought us a house?”   
  
He nods.   
  
“That’s where I was today. They wanted to make sure everything would be like we like it.”   
  
My mind isn’t processing this.   
  
“A house?”   
  
He nods. “It’s outside of the city.... .they’re expecting us to be overrun with paparazzi. They put us somewhere more secluded.”   
  
“A house?” I repeat again.   
  
“Yea... well... you were living with me anyway- right?” He smiles.   
I nod.   
  
He’s quiet. “Are you upset?” He asks.   
  
“No.” I smile. “I like houses.”   
  
“Cool.” Johnny takes my hand. “Very cool.”   
  
“Does this house have my bed?” I ask.   
  
“Yep.”   
  
“And my TV?”   
  
“Uh-hmm.” He says.   
  
“And a tub?”   
  
“You got it.”   
  
I smile. “Then we’re good.”   
  
He kisses my hand. “Did you have fun?”   
  
“I did,” I say sleepily.   
  
“Good,” he says. “I had fun too. And Warren gave me some great ideas for the wedding.”   
  
“God.” I groan.   
  
Johnny laughs. “How did I know you would say that?”   
  
I turn over in my seat as much as the seatbelt will allow me to. “Gonna puke.” I groan.   
  
“Let me pull over.” He says soothingly, pulling the car over and helping me to the side of the road. A road I don’t know. It makes me a little nervous.   
  
“Johnny it’s dark,” I say. “I can’t see.”   
  
“Uh-hmm.” He rubs my back and helps me to my knees. “I got you.” He says. “You’re safe. I won’t let anyone get you while you’re puking.”   
  
That helps me relax for just a moment before I vomit everywhere.   
  
He soothes me with small whispers and back rubs, giving me as much time as I need.   
  
We end up parked there for well over thirty minutes. When I’m finally empty, I’m too tired to move. I fall back into him- sending him back on his ass. I lay against his chest and close my eyes.   
  
“Baby, you can’t go to sleep here.” He laughs.   
  
“Shh.” I shush.   
  
“Don’t you think you’d be comfier in the car?”   
  
“No.”   
  
He laughs. “Okay. Get some sleep.”   
  
I drift off easily, feeling him behind me. He talks to someone on his phone- but I’m too exhausted and drunk to listen.   
  
There’s a loud popping sound and he lifts me into his arms, walking.   
  
“No car.” I groan.   
  
“We’re not getting in the car.” he shushes. “Thanks, Reed.” He says.   
  
“I’m not Reed.”   
  
“No, he is.” He laughs.   
  
“Who is?”   
  
“Reed is Reed.” We move to something big and blue.   
  
“What the fuck is that???” I demand.   
  
“Portal.” I recognize Reed’s voice.   
  
“Oh hey, Richards,” I say happily.   
  
“Hello. Again.” He laughs. “You imbibed a little too much tonight. I’m sorry we didn’t warn you about the potency of the alcohol as you were drinking it.”   
  
“It’s all good.” I slur.   
  
“Yes well... when you wake up, drink plenty of water and take some aspirin.” He tells me. “And once again, congratulations. You and Johnny are going to have a wonderful life together.” He sounds happy.   
  
“Thanks for the lift,” Johnny says as we head towards the portal.   
  
“Anytime, Johnny.” Reed chuckles. “I’ve had to use this one your sister several times.”   
  
“Yea... Sue’s a lightweight.”   
  
“Truer words have never been spoken.” Reed laughs.   
  
“Night,” Johnny says.   
  
“Goodnight.”   
  
I close my eyes as we walk through the portal. It stings a little but it’s a pleasant sting.   
  
We reappear somewhere that I don’t recognize. It’s got that new home smell.   
  
How did they buy a house in a day?   
  
How did they...   
  
“Johnny...?” I ask.   
  
“Yea?”   
  
“How long have you been waiting to propose to me?”   
  
Johnny laughs. “You’re gonna tease me.” He says.   
  
“No, I won’t.” I slur.   
  
“Promise?”   
  
I hold out my pinky. “Pinky promise.”   
  
he sets me down and takes my pinky in his. “Six months.” He says.   
  
“Six months??”   
  
He nods. “Reed knew, Sue knew, Logan knew, Laura knew- they just didn’t think I’d do it. And if I did- they didn't think you’d say yes. That’s why everyone’s so happy.” He smiles. “They see that we’ve overcome every obstacle and made it out the other side.”   
  
“It’s a real love story.” I smile.   
  
He kisses my forehead. “It really is.”   
  
“You were going to do it two months ago at the restaurant,” I recall.   
  
“Yea.” He says. “I chickened out.”   
  
“And two months before that- when we were at the zoo.”   
  
“Chickened out.”   
  
“So... why now?”   
  
He smiles warmly. “Couldn’t wait another second.” He says. “It was killing me. I worked it out fifty million times. When I saw you last night- when you were upset and so scared and hurting... I couldn’t hold it in. I had to let you know. I had to ask you. It was like... word vomit.”   
  
That makes me smile again.   
  
“Come on drunky.” He says. “Let’s get you in your new tub.”   
  
“Yay.” I slur. “New tub.”   
  
“New tub.” He repeats. “Your stuff is all here. So you have all your bedclothes already and-“   
  
“I’ll sleep naked,” I say.   
  
“You sure?” He asks.   
  
I nod.   
  
“Okay with me.” He smiles. “Let’s get you clean.”   
  
I like the sound of that.   
  
I like the sound of everything he’s said tonight.   
  
I like the sound of his voice.   
  
I like the sound of his heart beating, his sleepy noises, his waking noises, his... oh god everything.   
  
I love him. It’s become so easy to say.   
  
In fact-   
  
“I love you.” I slur.   
  
“I love you too.” He says, kissing me. “Let’s get you clean.”   
  
I nod.   
  
“Thanks. I love you.”   
  
“You’re welcome your drunkenness.” He laughs. “Love you too.”   
  
"Heh."   
  
I close my eyes and inhale slowly- another bout of nausea rears its ugly head- but I try to ignore it. Deep breathing exercises do wonders for all sorts of situations.   
  
I have zero regrets about this.   
  
Honestly- I thought I would. But I don't.   
  
Johnny and I have a hell of a wedding to plan and a hell of a lot of things to get done.   
  
But we'll do it.   
  
  
We'll...   
  
  
AH fuck. My stomach is soooo upset.   
  
I turn my head and hide my face in Johnny's shirt. "All good, baby," Johnny says sweetly. "It is all good."   
  
Halfway up a set of stairs, I pass out in the happiest state one could possibly be in when they pass out.


	3. The cake from outer space! (Pt. 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones got a good bit of angst in it- but just for a little bit- I promise. 
> 
> Some minor sexy stuff too. Not ‘smut’ smut- but semi smut. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Please leave me a comment or a kudos if you’re so obliged. 
> 
> Enjoy!

My dreams have flipped back and forth between absurd frightening all night. Between him and complete absurdity. It's maddening. And it all comes down to one fleeting thought- what would he think? What would he say? I can see his grimace in my mind already.   
  
I know one thing for sure- he would not be happy.   
  
I guess you could say I've been thinking on this all night- on him. On what he'd say if he knew of my new relationship status.   
  
He'd hate Johnny. As in really really hate him.   
  
He could never stand for me to be happy.   
  
The dreams range from really upsetting to really stupid. There is no in-between.   
  
Must be a side effect of the wine that no one told me about.   
  
Very nice of an actual Norse god to contribute to our engagement party- though. I guess it does pay to have connections.   
  
There’s something wet on my forehead- I open my blurry eyes to see Johnny leaning over me.   
  
“Hey.” He says with a smile. “How ya feelin’?”   
  
I put my hand on my forehead, feeling the rag he’s placed there. “Awful.” I groan.   
  
I regret drinking that much. Though, it did feel nice to find something that could actually make me drunk. So I guess it wasn't all bad.   
  
“Yea?” He says. “I’m sorry, babe. Would it make you feel better if I told you that we have something fun to do today?” He's got that tone to his voice. He's about to tell me something he's excited about.   
  
I'm not really in the mood for much, but with that tone in his voice- I know he is.   
  
I'll have to at least hear him out. Make a genuine effort to make sure his opinion on the matter is heard. Which will be difficult considering how hungover I am.   
  
“Fun?” I lift my head. “Continue.”   
  
“Okay well... there’s this... bakery-“   
  
Bakery? As in sugary mess that smells sweet enough to give me a headache when I've already got one??   
  
“Ugh.” I groan. "Really?"   
  
“Let me finish.” He laughs. "Mr. Grumpy."   
  
"That's Captain Grumpy to you," I smirk.   
  
"Oh exccccuuuussse me." Johnny laughs. "I didn't know there was a promotion."   
  
"There was an award and everything."   
  
"So sorry to have missed it." Johnny smiles. "But, let me finish with the whole bakery thought before we go into the logistics of being Captain Grumpy and whether or not I owe you a present for your promotion."   
  
"You do." I nod. " And you can proceed."   
  
“There’s this bakery in space- somewhere in the Shi’ar controlled parts- that makes some out of this world- heh- cakes.”   
  
“You want our cake to come from outer space?” I smirk. That is definitely a very 'Johnny' thing to want.   
  
“It’s amazing.” He says. “Really- like super amazing. You won't believe how good they are.”   
  
“I’ll take your word for it.” I smile.   
  
“Several of the bakers have made a trip to earth, so we don’t have to come to them, and want us to sample some of their cakes and pick one. The cakes take FOREVER to make so we’ll need to choose... basically today if we want to get one in time.”   
  
Space cake?   
  
Well... I mean... it’s interesting, to say the least.   
  
“When do we go?” I ask, not looking forward to going anywhere out of the house.   
  
It's one of those hangovers. One of the really really bad ones.   
  
“That’s the best part!” He grins. “They’re coming here!”   
  
“Here?” I ask. “As in ‘here’ here?”   
  
So not only will I have to be around people- I'll have to host them.   
  
Great. Wonderful. Just what this hangover needs- forced pleasantries with strangers in my own kitchen.   
  
Wait... are we Johnnys? Or my place?   
  
I don't remember that well after the first few rounds of wine.   
  
I remember puking on the side of the road- but that's it.   
  
He nods. “I thought we could get a shower, get dressed, have a tour around the new house-“   
  
“New hou-“ I look around the room- one I don't know. The fact that these are my blankets threw me. They have my scent and momentarily made me think of home. “New house,” I repeat. “Right.”   
  
Not that my apartment was really 'home'.   
  
I was basically living with Johnny at his place- my own was just a fallback and a place to store my clothes.   
  
“You’re really gonna like it, I promise.” Johnny pecks me on the lips. “But first......” He grins and yanks the blankets off of me.   
  
“Johnny!” I growl, turning onto my side.   
  
The sudden chill doesn't agree with me.   
  
“No rest for the weary!” He says happily. “Up, up, up.”   
  
“This is because you want space sugar- isn’t it?” I groan.   
  
“Oh most definitely.” He grins, flopping down on top of me and kissing on my neck. "So get up." He says against my skin.   
  
“Mm.” I moan.   
  
Johnny stops, looking at me with that look. That ‘Johnny’ look.   
  
So we can play our favorite game- hmm?   
  
Might wake me up a little.   
  
At least enough to entertain aliens in a new home I've yet to become adjusted to.   
  
“Don’t stop.” I hiss.   
  
“I’m afraid you’ll puke on me.” He laughs. "In case you're curious- you puked last night. A LOT of puke."   
  
“I won’t.” I smile my most charming ‘come hither’ smile. "And all I remember is you being my charming white knight and whisking me away to safety." I lay on the charm extra strong.   
  
“You say that now...” he leans down in my ear, “But when I’m nailing you into our mattress, I’m sure you’ll think differently.” He kisses my forehead and pulls himself up. “Up and at ‘em babe. We’ve got a lot of shit on the agenda today.”   
  
“Ugh.” I groan. “Can’t fucking be one?”   
  
Johnny smiles. “Tonight?” he asks. "Really- we got a lot to do. And any sudden movements might jostle you into pukedom."   
  
I sigh. “I guess,” I say, somewhat poutily.   
  
“Oh, you’re going to pout?” He grins ear to ear. “Don’t pout babe. I know how hard it is to resist my manly manliness.”   
  
“You have a golden cock- what can I say?” I smirk.   
  
“MM.” he groans. “Mm. Mm. Mm.”   
  
Dirty talk always turns him on more than anything.   
  
“We didn’t get to do it last night...” I say with a lilt to my voice. “Why not have a quickie this morning?”   
  
He seems to be considering it. “We’ve got an hour to be up, dressed, and downstairs,” he says.   
  
“I promise you.” I Lean up and get in his ear, “You’ll only need twenty minutes.”   
  
he groans. “Fine,” he says. “Twenty minutes. But then we’re in the shower- got me?”   
  
I nod.   
  
“Okay.” he says, bending down low and kissing along my abs. “let’s do this.”   
  
———————————————————-   
  
I’m in the shower again, with him at my back this time.   
  
“It’s okay.” He soothes, massaging some shampoo into my scalp.   
  
“No, it is not. It is not okay.” I growl.   
  
Johnny wraps his arm around my waist. “It happens,” he says as he starts to rinse the shampoo out.   
  
This bathroom is... smaller than his at the Baxter building but makes up for it with a ton of cool gadgets and features.   
  
The one thing I like is how modern the shower looks. Big stall with glass walls that fog up when you're inside- creating a curtain of sorts- a large showerhead above a detachable one, and a color scheme that screams 'modern and expensive'. Chromes and blacks and whites- all mixed together.   
  
The entire bathroom is like this. It's amazing.   
  
To the side of the room, outside the shower and to the left, is a large claw footed tub- easily big enough to be jacuzzi sized.   
  
As far as this room of the house goes- they did well.   
  
I've yet to venture outside of the bathroom. I didn't even really look around the bedroom too much.   
  
Guess I've been preoccupied.   
  
Might have led to our little 'mishap' that's got me so upset in this fancy shower.   
  
“Not to me, it doesn’t.”   
  
“Honey... you had a lost an erection. It’s not the end of the world.” He smiles. "Trust me. Not a big deal. Happens to everyone from time to time."   
  
“It is- it is- it is,” I repeat quickly.   
  
“No, no, no.” He says, kissing my neck. “You’re okay.”   
  
“How can you marry me if I can’t even have sex properly??” I demand.   
  
He takes the detachable shower head off and starts spraying warm water over my scalp and shoulders.   
  
I know he's trying to distract me- and for all intents and purposes, it feels amazing- but it's not going to work.   
  
I'm fucked up.   
  
My head's gone and fucked up the plumbing- as it were.   
  
“Marriage is about a lot more than sex.” Johnny soothes. “I love you. Your dick is an incentive- but it’s in by no means a dealbreaker. You’re putting up with a lot right now. It's okay for things to be a little out of whack.”   
  
“If I can’t make you cum, how can I be your husband?” I state quietly.   
  
“Maybe I don’t want you to make me cum?” He says. “Maybe I like you for more than just sex?”   
  
I hang my head.   
  
“This is one of your hangups,” he says in my ear. “So we’ll go over it again. I do not need to have you sexually every single time I want to. You do not need to have sex to feel wanted. I want you. I want you in all your forms. Sex is something that’s fun- and don’t get me wrong, I love having it with you- but it’s not necessary and it’s not a deal breaker when you don’t want to have it.”   
  
“I did want to though!”   
  
Johnny’s hand starts to massage my lower back. “No, you didn’t,” he says quietly. “You weren’t into it. I can tell.”   
  
“Johnny-“   
  
Of course he can tell. That's why we stopped.   
  
I'm still convinced I could have powered through it- but him? Oh no. He didn't want to. If it wasn't happening- it wasn't happening. That's what he told me.   
  
He can read me better than anyone on this earth. I know I can't hide things like this from him.   
  
And honestly, though a part me was designed to be secretive and hoard all these feelings and emotions away, I don't want to hide things from him.   
  
What's wrong with letting the people you love get to know things about you?   
  
Sure, my shit is dark and bloody and frightening- but it felt good to share it with him.   
  
Can I admit that I didn't want to fuck?   
  
I mean.. no. Not really.   
I want to.   
  
I really do.   
  
And maybe in a few days, I'll be able to.   
  
But right now?   
  
I'm finding this conversation a little hard to swallow.   
  
“Shh,” he says. “I understand, baby.” He says. “I get it. I do. Bad shit happened. You can’t just pretend it all away and think it will never interfere with your life. You know you have to face it eventually... or it's just going to keep fucking with you. Don't pretend that you can just have sex 24/7 without feeling anything negative... Daken, your brain just doesn't work like that.”   
  
I close my eyes, willing myself to be collected.   
  
Sentences like that always get me.   
  
Because he knows me so well- he knows when I'm bullshitting. He knows how to see past that and look at me for what I am- including what I'm trying to hide.   
  
He puts the showerhead back on the wall, adjusting the main one to have a wider spray.   
  
Water heater works good in this house- apparently.   
  
That's also a check on the 'Daken environment' bingo card.   
  
“Honey,” He says lowly, “I know what happened- okay? I am the ONLY one who knows what happened. I know the bad stuff. All of it. You’ve gone over every painful memory with me. All of them. I KNOW what he did to you.” He kisses me again. “You have every right to be turned off of sex.” He says. “And I would be a total jackass completely undeserving of you to make you perform whenever I wanted to. You don’t have to do it when you don’t want to- okay? You are more than your body. You don’t have to be fucked to be loved. You can just... be loved.”   
  
“I...”   
  
“I love you.” He says. “I love your body, I love your personality, and I love your mind.” He says. “Trust me- I can do without sex until you’re ready. Really ready.”   
  
He made me. he did this to me.   
  
He fucked my head.   
  
Now I can’t show the man I love how much I love him.   
  
“I just want to make you happy,” I say quietly.   
  
“Just being with you makes me happy!” Johnny laughs. “When we watch TV, when we cook, when we go shopping... when we sit in the same room together doing completely different things and I just get to be around you- I’m happy.”   
  
I inhale deeply.   
  
“Tell me the truth.” He says quietly. “Does this have anything to do with that interview?”   
  
I nod. “Yes,” I say honestly.   
  
This has everything to do with the interview.   
  
Six years of not seeing him- of hearing absolutely nothing- and suddenly he wants to talk to me? Now? During the two weeks he's trained me to hate more than anything?   
  
It's just too... suspicious.   
  
I feel like I did when I was a child- waiting for him to drop the hammer when I'd fucked up.   
  
Thing is- I could never tell what was going to set him off.   
  
He's been incarcerated for two years. Why is he asking for me now?   
  
Why has he not said anything up until this point?   
  
How much of my life does he know at this point? Is he going to throw it in my face?   
  
Of course he is. He's going to make sure I'm miserable.   
  
I can't let him have that power. Not again.   
  
But... I want closure. I want him to look me in the eyes and tell me why he did what he did. Tell me what his plans were. Tell me that part of him, however small it was, actually cared. That I wasn't just a tool to get revenge on my father.   
  
But then... part of me is always wondering if I really deserve that. If I truly deserve what I'm asking for.   
  
Johnny cups my chin, turning my head to him. “You owe him nothing.” He says. “Absolutely nothing. He tortured you. He abused you. He hurt you in ways that until you told me- I didn’t think it was possible to hurt someone in. You owe him jackshit. If you don’t want to do it- if you want to tell him to fuck off- baby you have every right.” He looks me in the eyes. “Do you understand?” He asks. “You have every fucking right to tell him to fuck off. He does not own you. You are not his thing to be called and toyed with just because it gives him some sort of perverted thrill.” He kisses me. “You owe him nothing.” He says when we pull apart.   
  
“He made me,” I say numbly.   
  
“No- he didn’t.” He says. “He hurt you. He made you think in ways that he wanted you to. Tell me- honestly- are you happy? With your life right now? With me, with your sisters, with your friends.... without him? Are you happy?”   
  
“Yes,” I say honestly. “I am.”   
  
Johnny does this occasionally- talks me down.   
  
I've never had someone who was capable of doing that.   
  
Not even Romulus himself could- which lead to me just getting hit until I 'calmed' down or passed out.   
  
But Johnny?   
  
Johnny can do this.   
  
He does it like a professional.   
  
At this moment- like several thousands of other moments- I know I chose right when I decided to stay all those years ago.   
  
I know I chose right when every opportunity to jump ship came up and I ignored it.   
  
It's nice to be reassured in your choices from time to time. And honestly, that's another thing Johnny's really good at.   
  
“And were you ever- EVER- this happy when you were with him?”   
  
Honestly? “No.”   
  
I never was.   
  
Everyone can note the difference between before and now.   
  
Fuck even Logan and I are getting into fewer and fewer fights these days.   
  
It truly is something to behold.   
  
“Then.... fuck him.” He says. “He doesn’t get to have this much control over you.” My eyes have a distinct sting to them. “Daken,” He says. “You do what you want to do- okay? If you want to see him- I will support you. If you don’t want to see him- I will support you. If you’re fucked in the head because of all of this? I will still support you. You are an amazing person. You’ve been beaten down and broken and tossed aside.. and you’re still here. Do you know how amazingly strong that is? Many people couldn’t put up with half as much as you have- they wouldn’t survive being put through what you were- but you did. And you’re here. And that? That is amazing. That’s spitting straight in his face- you know that?”   
  
I... don’t know what to say.   
  
I don’t know what to think.   
  
I don’t know what to do.   
  
“I want closure,” I say honestly.   
  
“I understand that.” He says. “Honey, I do.”   
  
I nod.   
  
“But sometimes... you just can’t have it.”   
  
“I want to try,” I say, sounding much more numbly than I actually feel.   
  
“You can.” He says. “As I said- I’ll support you. I promise. I’ll be behind you every step of the way.”   
  
I actually smile. “He would hate you.”   
  
“Yea? Well, the feelings kinda mutual at this point.” Johnny grins.   
  
I lean back into him. “I think I’m going to go see him,” I say. “I think I have to. To get this to stop.”   
  
“Then we’ll go see him,” Johnny says. “Together.”   
  
I actually feel better hearing him say that.   
  
“Really?”   
  
He nods. “Really. You might have to hold me back a little but...” he grins.   
  
“That would be a fight I would pay to see.” I smile.   
  
“Just keep in mind that while you want closure- he may not give it to you,” Johnny says. “Okay?”   
  
I nod.   
  
“Okay.” He reaches over me and turns the shower off. “Let’s get dressed. We've got alien cakes to taste."   
  
The good part about all of this is that my hangover is gone.   
  
I guess I can thank my luck with genetics and a handy healing factor for that.   
  
I honestly didn't think the damn thing would kick in. I know that if a human had drunk that much- they'd be dead.   
  
I hope they put a warning label out at the wedding.   
  
I'm all for spicing things up, but a bunch of guest's corpses laying on the floor would definitely put a damper on the occasion.   
  
The towel rack by the shower is heated- which I like.   
  
Johnny doesn't really care because his powers help him dry off pretty much instantly, But I like it.   
  
I start drying off while he pads over to the mirror, messing with his hair.   
  
"I think I want to get this cut." He says.   
  
I smile and extend a single claw. "Yea?"   
  
He turns and grins. "Not by you." He says. "not everyone can pull off the mohawk look."   
  
I retract my claw and finish drying off. "I don't know," I say. "You've got the face for it."   
  
"Eh. I doubt it." He says, going to the sink and pulling on the clothes he's laid out. "We have two walk-in closets now." He says.   
  
"But wherever will you keep your clothes?" I tease.   
  
"Funny," he smirks. "Keep your clothes in your own closet. No invading."   
  
"Wouldn't dream of it." I grin, walking over to him and picking up the clothes I laid out.   
  
"That's too fancy," he says. "Looks amazing- but too fancy."   
  
I frown. "What would you have me wear?"   
  
"Jeans? T-shirt?"   
  
"Hmm..."   
  
"Both are in your closet. I hung them myself."   
  
"You're too good." I smile.   
  
"I know it." he finishes buttoning his jeans and pulls his blue shirt over his head.   
  
"Do you own anything that isn't blue?" I tease.   
  
"What's wrong with blue? Everything looks good in blue."   
  
"You would say that." I sigh, pushing past him and walking into our spacious bedroom.   
  
let's see- my bed. The large black frame with its rounded edges and shining varnish. New mattress- I noticed that this morning. Not a bad choice for a mattress either. To the left of the bed are two doors- I'm guessing the closets. The carpet in the room is beige- not a bad color- and the walls are an off white. Not my favorite- but paint can easily be applied.   
  
I pick the closet to the left, opening the door and taking a look around.   
  
"It's the one on the right!" Johnny calls from the bathroom.   
  
Right?   
  
I think I'd prefer left.   
  
I close Johnny's closet and walk over to my own, opening the door to find all of my clothing hung in the overly spacious area. I'd need to do at least two more trips to Paris to get this full. That's a challenge I'd willingly take. It's about time to update anyway.   
  
My jeans are hanging on a rack in the back, organized by color, it seems.   
  
I wonder who did this?   
  
Johnny- that's right. He organized- probably while trying to avoid doing actual work.   
  
That's a very Johnny thing to do.   
  
I pick a black pair and grab one of the many Fantastic Four shirts I've taken from Johnny's closet.   
  
My briefs are in the black dresser I usually keep them in. It's just been moved to the closet. All in all- the space is well organized and very space friendly.   
  
I pull my socks out of a drawer beside my brief and start dressing.   
  
There's a mirror on the back of the closet door- I quickly check my reflection before pulling on a pair of my black tennis shoes. This should do it.   
  
I walk out to find Johnny sitting on the bed, staring at the TV.   
  
He sees me coming and quickly turns it off.   
  
"What were you watching?" I ask.   
  
"Nothing." He says quickly.   
  
He's lying. I know he's lying. "What were you watching?" I growl.   
  
Johnny says. "TMZ update."   
  
"Oh?" My stomach feels fluttery.   
  
He nods. "We're on it."   
  
"Oh?" I repeat.   
  
He nods again. "They got you puking on the balcony."   
  
"Fuck."   
  
He smiles. "You still look cute." he says. "if that helps."   
  
"It doesn't, but thanks," I smirk.   
  
Johnny shrugs before standing up and looking at his phone. "Ten minutes to spare."   
  
"See? I told you we'd be fine."   
  
He plays with his phone some before looking up at me. "Want a tour of our new abode?"   
  
"Look who's using his big words." I tease.   
  
"I even looked that one up." He grins. "So... you want the tour captain grumpy... or do you want to stumble around for a few minutes feeling it out for yourself?"   
  
Hmmm...   
  
No. That sounds anxiety-inducing.   
  
I think we would save time if he just showed me where everything was from the get-go and I rearranged as I see fit.   
  
"I'd love one."   
  
He holds his hand out to me and leads me through our bedroom door into a long hallway.   
  
"Upstairs as four bedrooms." He says, "I figured we could use one for a library to hold all your books."   
  
"I like that idea," I say, letting him lead me down the hall.   
  
"This one can be a guest room," he opens a door on the left side to a completely empty room.   
  
"Agreed."   
  
"And this one can be an office." He leads me to the next.   
  
"Why would we need an office?"   
  
He grins. "I don't know. It just sounds very grownup to have one."   
  
I laugh. "Agreed."   
  
He nods. "Then we have the stairs," He takes me to a large set of wide stairs, carpeted like our room was. We take them at a slow and leisurely pace. "Living room," he points to the room that houses a large sectional directly to the left of the stairs.   
  
"You went furniture shopping?" I say, impressed.   
  
"Sue helped," he says.   
  
I nod.   
  
"Tv." He points. "Ottoman, entertainment center, a rack for your DVD's- old man still having those, a recliner," he points to the matching black leather recliner that compliments the large sectional. "We have cable, Hulu, Netflix- pretty much everything you could want."   
  
"I see."   
  
The living room leads back to the foyer.   
  
"This is that front room thing you like." Johnny smiles.   
  
"Foyer." I remind him. It's nice. The front doors are large and red, and the carpet cuts off to tile in a small square in front of it, meaning dirt has less possibility of getting on the carpet. Which I like.   
  
The room is large and houses both the stairs, the entrance to the living room, and a hallway that leads to other parts of the house.   
  
He leads me out of the foyer to the other hallway. "Bathroom." He points to it as we pass, "Laundry room." We stop at a large doorway. "Kitchen."   
  
The kitchen has more appliances and gadgets than either of our old ones did. Done in a black colored stainless steel.   
  
"All new appliances. Tony says they're the best."   
  
"I'll trust him on that," I say in a pleasant tone.   
  
Johnny smiles, going to the island in the middle of the kitchen and picking an apple out of a wire basket that's sitting on the marble countertop.   
  
"We got all new dishes too," he says, taking a large bite. "Since all I had were paper plates and all of yours seem to have been broken."   
  
My last fight with Logan ended up with all of my dishes shattered. I didn't replace them out of principle.   
  
"Noted."   
  
"Anddddd.... we have a dining room." He leads me from the kitchen to a large space off to the side in a separate room. "New table. New chairs."   
  
The new table is large and varnished in black. There are four chairs on one side, two at either end and a long bench on the side facing the door.   
  
"Nice," I admit- they've done well.   
  
he nods. "Large backyard- fenced in. We can get a dog!"   
  
"We're not getting a dog," I say flatly.   
  
"You'll change your mind," he says cheerfully.   
  
"Wanna bet?"   
  
He smiles, going back to the kitchen and opening a set of french doors to a large, luscious, green backyard with a large privacy fence around it.   
  
I take a look around, observing our surroundings.   
  
"We have neighbors," I note.   
  
"Yep. Nice people. Seem like they're going to mind their own business."   
  
"Which would make them the best neighbors." I chuckle.   
  
"You got it." Johnny walks to one of the large trees in the back. Its branches dip low to the ground and make a good spot for sitting and reading, in my opinion.   
  
"Franklin and Val would love this yard." He smiles.   
  
"They will love this yard." I agree. "We can have them over whenever you want."   
  
He nods. "I'm thinking of putting up a tire swing."   
  
"Charming." I take a mental note that he wants one to see if I can make it happen before he has a chance to.   
  
"We've got a firepit." He says. "Contained- of course. I won't be setting the whole yard on fire this time."   
  
"That's good to hear," I smirk. "My last neighbors did not appreciate being woken up to the joint courtyard burning."   
  
"I was drunk." He grins.   
  
I lean into him and kiss him. "The house is great, the yard is great, and I love it here," I tell him.   
  
"Good." he sighs in relief. "I was worried."   
  
"I know you were." I stare up at the clear blue sky. We stay there for a few moments until I hear someone approaching the front of the house.   
  
"Our bakers are here," I say.   
  
"Really?" He asks in excitement.   
  
"Really." I nod.   
  
Johnny quickly jogs back to the back door of the house, motioning for me to follow. "Come on!" he calls.   
  
"I'm coming," I say, walking a little slower than his jog, but still at a brisk pace.   
  
We make it to the front door just as they ring the bell.   
  
Johnny opens the door to a small collection of oddly colored people. Pales, and blues, and purples- a full collection. Some tall, some smaller, some thick, some thin- but all of them looking like they could kick a regular baker's ass at any moment.   
  
Right. the Shi'ar are a warrior species- if I remember.   
  
The fact that they have something like bakers is very amusing to me.   
  
Johnny lets the aliens into our home- all of them dressed in white coats and black pants- looking the part of earth bakers, for sure.   
  
They set everything up in our dining room, their leader- a woman of purple skin and sparkingly sliver eyeshadow, asks for us to take a seat.   
  
She launches into an explanation of how the cakes are made- something to do with stars, very interesting- the ingredients and where they're gathered- also very interesting- and the icing and how it's made with the coldest materials known to their kind and ours- also very interesting.   
  
When she's finished, her associates place five large samples of exquisitely colored cake in front of us.   
  
They look like they've been dipped in the stars themselves.   
  
I can see how excited Johnny is.   
  
"The first," the woman pushes a blue, black, and purple, frosted galaxy to the front of the line, "Is something comparable to... vanilla?" She asks her colleagues. A man nods. "Vanilla." She says.   
  
Two forks are presented and Johnny takes the first bite. "This is so good." He says with his mouth full.   
  
"I can see." I tease, taking a smaller amount than my beloved and putting it in my mouth. He's right- it's really, really good. Very sweet- but somehow not too sweet. The flavors are bold and while the undertone of vanilla is there, it's overridden by a taste of something that I can't place. Something that may be given where the cakes come from and the fact that I've never been to space I've never tasted at all. "I like this one," I say. "Let's do this one."   
  
"Babe, there's four more." Johnny chuckles.   
  
I can't imagine anything being better than what we just ate but... if he's wanting to test the others...   
  
  
"Chocolate." She says, pushing a green, black, and purple one forward- it as crystals of something that look like stars.   
  
This one, is in fact, even better than the last.   
  
"I change my mind-" I say. "This one."   
  
"Three more." Johnny grins.   
  
The third is something she simply calls 'ice' and is impossible to describe how good it is. It tastes like cool and crisp mint undertones mixed with a mixture of the first two cakes we've tried.   
  
The fourth is 'Wind'. Which is also impossible to describe but extremely light in a way I can't begin to explain.   
  
The fifth is a cake called 'Lava'. Which houses a running center and is heated in some interesting way that makes it warm to the mouth even though it's been sitting here for well over forty minutes. The center is some kind of chocolate filling while the cake itself is made of the 'ice' flavor.   
  
All of this is to say- I cannot decide which one I want.   
  
"I like the first three better," Johnny says.   
  
"Agreed."   
  
"Your wedding is going to be easily seating four hundred people." A man of blue skin says. "We could make several layers of several different flavors to feed all."   
  
Four hundred people????   
  
Johnny shares a look with me. "We'll do five layers of the first three for twelve cakes," Johnny says, making an executive decision.   
  
"A wonderful choice." The woman in charge says. "We will take your order back home with us and it will be done a day before April the 15th."   
  
"Guess that means the wedding is April the 16th," Johnny says.   
  
I'd honestly been planning for the 17th- so this actually works very well for me.   
  
"The 16th is wonderful." I agree.   
  
We shake hands with all of the aliens- even the ones who hadn't spoken to us- and they start to leave.   
  
"We can keep the samples- right?" Johnny asks.   
  
The woman smiles. "But of course."   
  
"Awesome!" he walks them to the door and makes sure they're safely into the yard before they teleport back to wherever their craft is. When he comes back, he's grinning like a fool. "One thing down." He says.   
  
"fifty more to go." I smile, taking out my phone.   
  
"Who are you texting?" He asks.   
  
"Laura and Gabby," I tell him. "Gabby will kill us if she doesn't get to try at least one of these samples."   
  
"Good call." Johnny laughs, coming up behind me. "So... future Mr. husband-man." He says.   
  
"Hmm?"   
  
"We have to go talk to DJs, talk to some caterers, look at some venues, start deciding wedding parties-"   
  
"I'm getting a little overwhelmed here," I say honestly, cutting him off.   
  
Johnny laughs. "You want to start by going to see your little sister?"   
  
Ah.   
  
"Yes," I say honestly. "Are she and Logan still at the hospital?"   
  
"She's going home today." He says. "If we hurry we can catch her before she's discharged."   
  
I nod, walking to the foyer and looking for- ah. he kept it where it goes. A sofa table made of black wood sits on the side of the wall underneath a hanging mirror. On it are a small collection of items- one being a small green 'ashtray' (it was a really beautiful large flat ceramic piece that Johnny insisted was an ashtray) that holds our keys.   
  
"Ah ah." Johnny catches my keys in my hand and takes them from me. "I'm driving."   
  
"Can I ask why for?" I ask.   
  
"So if you and Logan get into an argument you can't storm off and leave me there." He grins.   
  
I put my hand over my chest. "You wound me."   
  
"No- I know you." he wraps me up in his arms. "No fighting your dad- okay? Ororo is probably tired as fuck. She needs you two to be pleasant."   
  
"We didn't fight last night." I try to make an argument.   
  
"You were too drunk to fight last night." Johnny smiles. "No fighting- okay?"   
  
"No fighting." I sigh.   
  
"Good." He kisses me slowly. "Let's go." He says when we pull apart.   
  
I look at my phone, reading a text from my newly appointed middle sibling. "We've got two hours before Gabby breaks into our home and devours all of the leftover cake," I tell him, smiling at her message.   
  
"Two hours?" He grins. "We can work with that."   
  



	4. Baby Kendall pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO I've got an amazing betta reader now- the lovely LullabyeLaura- who is writing an amazing game grumps fic. If you are interested in that fandom and you wanna read some awesome work- go give her work a little look-see. She's an amazing writer and has literally been there for every single one of my stories (Wheel's main plot was discussed on a 2-hour ride back to our apartment a day before it was started) 
> 
> So, with that being said, this chapter has a great deal of daddy issues involved- of course. It's going to work out for the better in the long run. 
> 
> Some violence- as Logan and Daken are known to do. Some physical injuries- nothing too graphic. Just a minor little scuff for them. No great graphic detail was gone into. 
> 
> Annnnnd... I think that's it! 
> 
> Thanks for reading. If you wouldn't mind, please leave a kudos or a comment. It really makes writing the story just a little bit easier. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“No fighting,” Johnny repeats for the fiftieth time as we walk towards the maternity ward in the local hospital. “No fighting, no fighting, no fighting.” 

“I got it the first twenty times.” I hiss, unamused at his persistence. 

Surely I can get through one measly conversation without stabbing anyone.

“You say you’ve got it- and you think you’ve got it- but when you see Logan... you do not got it.” He smiles. “Got it?” 

I shake my head. “I don’t know why I put up with you sometimes.” 

“Because you love me, I’m funny, and I’m hot.” He grins. 

I smile against my wishes. “You’ve got me there.” 

“Uh-hmm.” We make our way to the last room of a hallway done in bright pinks and blues. 

Why they assign such pointless colors to children at birth- I will never understand. 

I’m not trying to be a radical or a ‘woke’ person. I just think the whole notion of assigning an entire color to be gender exclusive is a stupid concept. 

The ward is somewhat quiet. I wouldn’t put it past my father to make sure she was in some kind of more secure area. Given who she is, who he is, and the people that always seem to be after him and his lovers/children. I’m sure he’d hate for another Romulus to pop up and steal is newborn. That happening one time is an ‘accident’. Happening twice would really put the final nail in the ‘shitty dad’ coffin. 

I steel myself for whatever encounter is about to happen as we approach the room I know my stepmother to be in. 

It’s not that I think Ororo will be unpleasant. I know she’ll try her best to be kind. 

It’s him. Seeing him dote over his new prodigy.   
That’s not fair to Kendall. 

I’m trying to be fair to her. She didn’t ask to be born into this family any more than I did. 

Any more than any of us did, to be honest. 

You could say Logan fucked up our chances at a ‘normal’ life at conception.  
I’ll be damned if I let the bad luck childhood curse rub off on Kendall though. 

I got it, Laura got it, Gabby got it- even other dimensions Logan groin spawn got it. 

Ororo's laying in the bed, propped up with a small bundle of pink cloth in her arms.

Again with the pointless colors. 

As if I didn’t know I had a sister at this point- they’re cramming it down our throats.   
If she’s anything like her older sisters- she’ll not care one way or the other. 

Besides, Logan’s daughters have a tendency to air more on the ‘wear whatever the hell I want and stab anyone who says anything about it’ side of things. 

Speaking of stabbing- I’m wondering down the line if this baby sister will have claws as well. Mutant genetics are always extremely interesting to me. Telepaths usually have some kind of psychic ability- my father’s passed his claws down to both my siblings and I as well as his healing factor. Yet, I got a genetic curveball thrown with my pheromones. Unless Logan wants to come forward and say that they came from my mother’s side of the family. 

I’ve done some research on my mother- what little I could do after Romulus destroyed her and the majority of her living relatives- and there doesn’t seem to be any x-gene running through any of that side of the family. 

Ororo’s line probably pumped out some pretty strong mutants as well- seeing as she herself is if not already omega, pushing omega mutant as far as power limits go. 

My father’s been called a ‘force of nature’ by certain people-my stepmother is a literal force of nature. The fact that they’ve reproduced should be quite frightening for certain anti-mutant sects of government programs. Not that they’d be stupid enough to take one of Wolverine’s children. When they took Gabby- he didn’t even have to go get her. Laura did it and secured the ‘don’t fuck with Logan’s girl’ legacy all on her own. 

All of this is to say that Kendall has a very interesting future ahead of her. 

Ororo looks up as we enter, smiling. 

 

Her usually dark skin is pale- I’m guessing the aftereffect of having given birth. 

I heard there were some strange weather patterns in the area yesterday. I’m guessing the birth was a little hard on both her and her powers. 

“Congratulations on your big news!” She says as we approach.   
“I’m so happy for you!” 

She’s as pleasant as ever. 

We have more of connection now that she’s had one of my siblings. 

That puts her in my ‘must protect box’ and god I hate people being put there.   
It’s not as if she needs the protection- however. With her own powers and my father’s habit of fucking anyone up who touches his lovers, I think she’ll be as safe as she can be. She stays in the must protect box solely out of loyalty to my little sister. I’ve had the distinct pleasure of growing up without both of my parents. It’s not a situation I would wish on anyone.

“I think your news is bigger.” I laugh, walking over to the bed. 

She positions my sister so I can see her. “This is Kendall.” She says with a smile. “Your little sister.” 

“Hi.” That came off awkward. I’m not good with kids- even if they’re related to me. 

“This is your big brother,” Ororo tells her. “And he’s going to be very nice to you. Like he is with your big sisters. And if he’s not, we’re going to kick his ass.” She looks at me as if daring me to test her. 

“The nicest.” I agree, looking at my little sister’s sweet face. 

Her skin is like a mix between dark and pale- being caught between two races. It’s something the two of us have in common. I will do my best to be there for her when this issue arises... and kick whoever teases her about it in the forehead. She has small curls of hair on top of her head- white like her mothers. And it appears that she’s got blue eyes- like both of her parents. 

How interesting. 

 

I’ve hated having my father’s eyes up until recently. 

When I was younger they were a dead give away about my mixed heritage. As if my other features weren’t enough already. Most people could overlook all of that- but they never could get past the bright blue eyes. 

The girl opens her eyes and stares at me for a second before making a small cooing noise. 

 

It’s… cute.   
I mean she- she’s cute. 

“Awh. She likes her big brother.” Johnny says, coming up behind me. 

I turn to him and smile. “She’s going to be a powerhouse,” I tell Ororo. 

“If she so wishes,” Ororo says. “We’ll love her one way or the other.” She kisses Kendall’s head.

The tiny girl makes a serious of ‘baby’ noises before settling into a high pitched scream. 

It hurts my ears more than I care to say. 

“She’s got some lungs on her, huh?” Johnny laughs.

Knowing how young his niece and nephew you are- and knowing how they’ve grown up in the same house as he has- I know he’s got more experience with small children screaming. 

I don’t particularly care for it. Not at all. 

“She seems to have inherited her father’s temper.” Ororo smiles. “Goddess help us all.” 

“Yea… that’s going to be a good look on an infant.” I smirk. 

Kendall continues to scream as if she’s deeply offended by some unknown infant wrong that’s been bestowed to her. 

“She wears it well.” Ororo chuckles, rocking my sister gently in her arms. 

“Has Logan been around this morning?” Johnny asks. “I need to talk to him.” 

“Talk to him?” I scoff. “Why would you need to talk to him?” 

Johnny smiles. “It’s a surprise. For you. So shush.” 

“He’s been around, yes,” Ororo says. “And I think he did say something about needing to see you today. I figured it would be after I’d been discharged.” 

“You don’t need to see him. I don’t need any surprise if he’s involved. So it’s canceled.” 

“You don’t even know what it is.” Johnny laughs. 

“If he’s involved-” 

“You’ll like it.” Johnny hushes. 

I glare at him- only distracted when Kendall’s screaming picks up- taking it to a higher octave. 

“Shh.” Ororo soothes. “It’s okay, love.” 

“She’s so upset,” Johnny says. “Poor baby. End of the world- huh?” 

“If that is so, the world ends precisely every three hours.” Ororo laughs. 

She sounds and looks tired though. She looks as strong and as collected as ever- just a little tired around the edges. If my father was a good partner- he’d be in here, helping her. 

Seeing as he’s not here- I can see is lovely husband skills at work. 

I should take notes and know what NOT to do when I’m married. 

“Do you need anything?” I don’t know how to address a crying child… so I’ll just focus on running errands for Ororo and avoiding the problem altogether.

“Yes, actually.” She says. “Your father. I would appreciate some sleep- seeing as he was gone most of the night, I’d say it’s safe to assume that it is his turn to watch the baby. If only for an hour or two.” 

I can almost feel my pleasant exterior fading into something cold at the mention of him. 

“He’s outside smoking,” Ororo says. “Mind getting him for me?” 

“Not at all,” I say, somewhat colder than before.

She nods. “Big brother will go get daddy,” She tells Kendall, “And then mommy will go to sleep.” 

I turn and head for the door, being snagged by the arm by Johnny before I can fully exit. “Are you okay?” He asks. 

“Yes.” 

“You don’t look okay.” 

“I’m fine.”   
“You don’t sound okay.” He presses. 

“I’m fine,” I growl. 

“He saw you drunk, babe. It’s fine. He’s not going to hold it against you- your dad’s the biggest drinker I know.” He pauses. “That anyone knows.” 

“I’m fine,” I repeat for the third time. 

“You’re not- but you’re going to go anyway.” He says. “Text me if something happens.” 

He knows I don’t want him to come with me. 

Smart man. 

I nod to him, which in turn makes him let go of my arm. “Love you.” He says. 

“Love you too,” I mumble. 

“Don’t get arrested in the parking lot of a hospital please!” he calls as I’m leaving. 

Please. Like they could manage to arrest me. 

The maternity ward is large and brightly lit- the white walls standing pale against the two prevailing colors that seem to be draped everywhere.

We’re not near the section that houses the newborns- thank god. Seeing my little sister is one thing- seeing someone else's baby makes me nervous. 

I’m not good with babies. Never have been- probably never will be. 

The one good thing I can say about babies is that they eventually stop being babies. 

Children I’m still not good with- mainly because I was never allowed to be a child. I had so much of childhood stripped from me that I don’t know how to accept that sometimes children have to just be children. That phrase makes no sense to me. By the time I was 14 I was a trained assassin. I could kill the slightest flick on my wrist. It was easy. 

I never had toys or games or anything to keep myself entertained. 

Just training, lessons, and missions. Over and over again. Day in and day out. Time spent in the loving hands of the man who created me. 

The man who my father oh so lovingly left me to.   
Part of me knows that’s not the real story- but it’s the story I was sold. Discerning what was true and what was apart of the fabricated tapestry of lies Romulus spent for me has taken years. Sometimes it’s just easier to remember it as he told me. 

I scent the air for the slight smell of cigarette smoke. 

Unfortunately there are two exits and apparently, people are smoking at both of them. 

I choose the exit to the right of the ward, walking out into a sunny a day. 

There’s no sign of my father, so I stop and collect myself. 

Really.. what do I have to be upset about? 

I can’t remember him doing anything greatly upsetting. 

He saw me weak and exposed. But he didn’t hurt me. 

He didn’t even try to hurt me. 

Am I really that much of a nutcase to where I have to hiss and spit every time we interact with each other? 

There’s a rail that extends up from the ground where the stairs to the hospital start to a few inches from the door- I lean on it for a second, trying to will myself calm. 

He wants to talk about the Romulus thing. He always does. 

Who is he to step into this? Romulus was fairly new to him. He didn’t remember any of his life before putting on that horrid yellow spandex. 

He was not new to me- I grew up under his loving care. I know the full extent of what he can do. Logan got the aftertaste while I got the full meal. I can’t stand when he tries to relate to me over it. He has no idea where I’ve been. How dare he try to understand what he himself caused? 

My whole horrible existence is his fault. Yet he refuses to take any blame. He even acts like I should be grateful. 

Yes, thank you, father. I am so grateful for this hell of a life you’ve birthed me into and so kindly left me to my own devices with. 

I feel a presence behind me and stay turned forward.

The wind blows his scent into my face- letting me know just who the mystery presence is. 

“See the girls?” His gruff voice makes me stiffen. 

“Yes,” I say not looking at him. 

“Ro send you to get me?” He asks. 

“Yes.” 

He makes a small noise of affirmation. “You okay?” 

“Wonderful.” 

He stays at my back. “Feel any better?” 

“Wonderful,” I repeat coldly. 

“You gonna turn around and talk to me?” He asks. 

“Nope.” 

“Boy, I don’t understand you sometimes.” He says. “This yo-yo bullshit you do. We’re fine then we’re not fine. We’re decent then you hate me. You hate me then you get pissed that I’m not around.” He pauses for a brief minute. “What do you want me to do, Daken?” He says. “What would make you happy?” 

“Stop breathing,” I say emotionlessly. “That would be a start.” 

“And leave your little sister without a father?” He chuckles dryly. 

“Like you’ll even be there for her. You weren’t for any of the rest of us.” 

“I didn’t know about any of the rest of you.” He says. “Brainwashing?” 

“Such a convenient excuse.” I scoff. 

“Such a fact.” He says argumentatively. 

“If you leave this child- I will kill you,” I say. 

“Why are you so convinced I’m going to leave?” he crosses his arm. “As it occurred to you that I would have stuck around for anyone of you if I’d known you were alive? Trust me- I went after every single one of you when I found out. Every single one. Laura, you… well… not Gabby. I was dead when Gabby came around. But I’m still there for her now. I want to be in your life. Just like I want to be in Kendall’s life. Why on earth would you think I’d leave my wife and child just like that? Up and gone. No trace of me.” 

We’re quiet for a long second before I turn around. “Because you always leave,” I tell him. “And you won’t. Not to her. One child in this family needs to grow up normal. You will stay or I will kill you.” 

Logan’s dressed in his usual faux lumberjack getup. I’m glad I was able to intervene with Laura and Gabby’s fashion senes before he could really make an impact on them. Not that they’re much better off. Laura seems to be reverting to her days as a prostitute as far as dress goes and Gabby can’t seem to understand that not all colors can go together in the same outfit. Maybe they’ve got too much Logan in them after all. 

“So…. you want me to stop breathing… but you also want me to be there for your sister?” He asks pointedly- like he’s trying to prove something. 

“If you stopped breathing now, she wouldn’t even know you existed,” I say darkly. 

Logan rolls his eyes. “There’s no pleasing you- is there?” 

“You want to please me?” I growl. “Go back in time 74 years and use a condom. Spare us both this horrible whatever the fuck this is.” I walk off, down the stairs to the parking lot. 

“Your momma would have been mighty upset.” He calls after me. 

“It wouldn’t matter,” I say, glancing over my shoulder. “Knowing you- she’d have been dead anyway. Whether she was pregnant with me or not.” 

I stop in the parking lot, looking for Johnny’s car. I can’t remember for the life of me where he parked it. 

Rows and rows of blue cars. Rows and rows of red cars. There seems to be no in-between. 

Fuck. Now that I’m thinking about it- I don’t remember which car we drove here in. 

“You gonna keep blaming her death on me forever or…?” He says behind me. 

“Why would you follow me??” I grouse. “I walked away. That means the conversation is over.” 

“You don’t get to say when the conversation is over,” Logan smirks. “Not one like this. You’re gonna storm off like you always do- and boy I’m not letting you. We’re gonna settle this. Now.” 

“No.” I say crisply, “We’re not.” 

“You wanna bet?” He smirks. “Talk to me. Come on- air it out now so we don’t have any conflicts down the line. This baby needs a good home. And she deserves to have a relationship with all of her siblings. All of you. Meaning you- Daken. So let’s get this out of the way. For her.” 

I glare at him. “I’m done.” 

“No, you’re not.” He says firmly. 

“I get to decide when I don’t want to talk to you,” I say pointedly. 

“And I get to decide when you’re full of shit.” He says. “And right now? You are full of shit.” 

“Hooray for you- the mighty hero. Always seeing right from wrong. Going to live your new life with your new wife and your new child-“ 

“See- I knew you would do this.” He says. “I told them not to tell you she had the baby yet. I wanted to give you time to adjust. You’re not pulling this shit with your infant sister- do you hear me? You are not bringing this around her.” 

“Good!” I snap. “I just won’t be around then!” 

“If that’s what it takes….” he says quietly, “But we’d like for you to be around.” 

“But I can’t bring this shit around her,” I say cattily. 

“Then drop the shit.” He growls. 

“Fuck you.” I start to walk away. 

“Boy-“ he grabs me by the shoulder. 

“Get your fucking hand off of me,” I say lowly. 

“Easy- I’m just trying to talk to you.” He says. “We can reason this out without violence or emotional baggage getting in the way- Kendall needs a dad and she needs a big brother. That’s us. We can get along enough to be there for her- alright?” 

“Oh, we can?” I ask in faux enthusiasm. “Oh wow! Our issues are solved! Thank you oh mighty life giver for solving all of my baggage with a simple idea! I owe you so much.” I snarl the last and pull away from him. 

“You want to be mad- be mad.” He says. “But I am sick and fucking tired of feeling sorry for the bullshit that I couldn’t help to begin with.” He says. “I try to be there for you-you don’t want me there. And when I’m not there- you’re beyond pissed that I abandoned you. When does this daddy issues bullshit stop? Hmm? When you’re a hundred? When you’re two hundred? You gonna hate me when you reach three hundred? How long do we need to do this song and dance?” 

“Hmm…. I’ll let you know.” I walk further into the parking lot, putting him to my back and pulling out my phone. 

“You can be happy, you know.” He calls after me. “You don’t have to be a drama queen constantly. You can give it a break every once in a while. Enjoy yourself, maybe? Just a thought.” 

I turn on my heel. “Drama queen?? You think I’m being a drama queen???” Oh, I’ll show him a drama queen. “You fucked my life before I was even born and then you took off- leaving me there!” I yell at him. “Now you’re so involved with all of you daughters but I get jackshit. What’s it going to take for you to admit that my whole life is because you fucked up!?” 

“You can’t blame your entire existence on me.” He growls as I come closer. 

“You made me, ergo my life is your fault.” I stop a few inches from him. “But, go on. Live your little life with your new wife and new child and your perfect daughters and-“ 

“And my emotionally disturbed son.” He smirks. “Who’s going to blame every single thing on me as long as we both shall live. I can’t please you. I can’t make you happy. I can’t make you healthy- you know what I can do?” 

“Oh do tell.” 

“I can kick your ass every time you step out of line.” He says. “I love you. The girls love you. I have no doubt you love them. But if you think you’re going to bring drama and bullshit into this innocent baby ’s life- you are more fucked in the head than I thought you were. You are an adult. Stop blaming all your problems on your daddy and face them.” 

That- something breaks in me. 

I’m consumed by a blind rage. I don’t even realize I’ve attacked until I’ve tackled him to the ground. 

“See this?” He grunts, blocking a well-placed blow to his head, “This is why we can’t talk.” He pushes me off and stands to his feet. “Calm down.” He orders. 

I snarl at him and extend my claws, lunging and driving them into his chest. 

“Oh real mature.” He growls, grabbing the claws of my left hand and pushing them out of him while holding that arm back and immobile. “Can you calm down for use a second??” 

“Fuck you!” I retract the claws of my right hand and pull away from him- he, however, does not let go. 

“Easy.” He says. 

“Fucking let go!” I yank my arm as hard as I can- with it being held in his adamantium grip- it can’t move very far. I keep pulling until I feel the wonderful sensation of dislocating my shoulder. It is a small pain compared to what I’ve been trained to work through- but it’s still one of my least favorite sensations. 

“Now look what you’ve done.” He says. 

“Oh yes, I did this,” I say cattily. 

“Well… you did.” 

“I told you to let go!” 

“And if I had, you’d have stabbed me again.” He says. “I’m not stupid.” 

“That has got to be the biggest lie you’ve ever told me.” I chuckle dryly. 

“Riiiiggght. Because I make a huge habit of lying to you.” 

“Finally, something we can agree on.” 

The air is tense as the sound of cars pulling in and out of the parking lot greet my ears. 

The sky clouds over, causing him to look back to the room. 

“I gotta go.” He says, looking up at the sky. “Ro’s pissed.” 

“So smart of you- a man with metal bones- to marry a woman who can call lightning from the sky at will,” I smirk. 

“Eh. You’ll be married here soon enough. Maybe then you’ll understand.” 

“I doubt it.” I look up at the sky as well

He shrugs. “You can come back up to the room…” he offers. 

“After you just dislocated my arm?” I gasp. “You really want me to show your bride and new child what you’re capable of?” 

“Don’t make this into an abuse thing.” He rolls his eyes. “You literally stabbed me. Four times.” 

“Twice,” I growl. 

“With two claws.” 

I let the comment slide. 

“I’m not coming back to that room,” I say. “Thanks to you, I’ve got to relocate this fucking thing.” 

“Again- not my fault.” He says. “But do you want help putting it back in?” 

“I don’t need your help.” I sneer, walking away. 

I make it a good distance before sitting down on the curb and starting to mess with my shoulder. 

“Fucker,” I grumble, popping it back in joint with a sudden and harsh movement. I suck in cold air and stare at the parking lot. 

I don’t hear or smell him near me- so I guess he’s given up. 

Strangely enough, this is our least violent exchange we’ve had this month- last night excluded because drunk encounters don’t count in my book. I guess you could say that in some fucked up fashion we’re getting better. 

Light years away from being a ‘normal’ family… but getting better in a sense. 

With this family that’s really all you can ask for. 

I sit on the curb for a long time- trying to dissect exactly what happened- though really with him there’s no point to it. He’s a thoughtless beast. There’s no point in trying to reason with him. 

The sky lightens up- meaning that whatever pissed off my step-mother has now been resolved. And here I was hoping she’d electrocute him. What a disappointment. 

Johnny’s scent catches my attention. I look up to see him slowly walking my way. 

I don’t necessarily want to hear what he’s got to say about this situation. 

I did, after all, do the very thing he told me not to do. 

He’s quiet when he reaches me, looking up at the sky. 

“You and Logan have it out?” He asks after a minute. 

“What do you think?” I grouse. 

“I think that you lost it.” He says honestly. “Because you’re unhappy that he saw you last night and you’re unhappy that he’s moving on to something healthy.” 

“Look at you, Dr. Phil.” I tease. 

Johnny leans down and puts his hand on my shoulder. “And… like I told you… you don’t ‘got’ this.” He grins in his usual Johnny way. 

“Oh haha.” 

We’re quiet for a moment. 

“You got Logan good- huh?” He says. 

“Chest wound.” I agree. “Fucker can’t block for shit.” 

“Maybe, just maybe, that’s not a normal thing for a son to know about his father?” He smiles again. “Just maybe.” 

I look up and return his smile- semi against my own will. “Don’t try to be charming right now. I don’t want to be happy.” 

“I’m not being charming. Just pointing out that the Wolverine clan could probably do with a little less stabbing at family get-togethers.” 

“We don’t stab that much.” I scoff. 

“Laura’s birthday, Gabby’s birthday, Ororo’s baby shower, Christmas, Thanksgiving, for some fucked up reason Valentine’s Day- which none of you have yet to explain… need I go on?” 

“Anything sounds bad when you list it out like that.” I grin.

“I was only counting you and Logan’s scuffs- Laura’s had quite a few too.” 

Never with Logan- maybe only once or twice- but we’ve been known to get into it every once and awhile. Not recently. But when she thinks I’m being stupid and that I won't listen to reason. 

In her defense, and only admitted it in my head, sometimes I have a habit of rejecting reason on the very principle of not wanting to listen to it. Sometimes, honestly, it ends in violence because that’s the only way to get through to me. 

Something I’m sure Romulus would be very proud of. Me needing his brand of teaching after all. 

Fuck. 

“Be less stabby.” He offers his hand to me. “That’s my professional medical opinion as New York’s own resident Dr. Phil.” 

“You know he’s probably not a real doctor- right?” 

“He’s totally a real doctor,” Johnny argues as I take his hand. “It’s in the name of the show!” 

“Not a real doctor,” I argue. 

“Totally real.” He says. 

I settle on letting him have his delusions. 

“Oh.” He says. “By the way, while you were out here turning your dad into a pin cushion your little sister broke into our house.”

That actually livens up my mood a little bit. 

“For cake?” 

“Totally for cake.” He agrees. “Said something about you not having a doggy door for Jonathan.” 

“Jonathan is not staying at our house and I refuse to get a doggy door because that will invite you to get a dog for it.” 

He hums a little. “So… you’re cool with me getting a wolverine, then?” 

I stare at him blankly. 

“Because Gabby wants to make baby wolverines and she’s made a very convincing argument for us to get Jonathan a baby momma. PowerPoint and everything.” 

I inhale. “No wolverines, no dogs, no cats, no hamsters, no-“ I try to think of any other animal he could possibly want. 

“Can we get a bird?” He asks. 

“No.” 

I hate birds. Reminds of one too many missions spent in a jungle. 

Talking birds repeating sounds they heard from soldiers and villagers alike. 

One of Romulus’s contacts had an aviary full of talking birds. Only talking birds. Parrots- mainly. Blue and Red. Large ass mother fuckers. 

Pet birds aren’t huge- no. But they’re bigger than you think and they live longer than most humans do when they’re cared for properly. 

Romulus couldn’t stand them. But he couldn’t kill them- because they didn’t belong to him. 

Out of what I”m pretty sure is spite- because honestly, no one ever really liked my master, his contact insisted we meet in the Aviary. It was the bane of Romulus’s existence. 

It’s the only time I saw him annoyed over something as stupid as an animal. In retrospect, the fact that they were cursing birds was quite funny. No one ever dared say anything to him like that- but this one little bird? This one little bird had balls. Seemed to only use its colorful vocabulary when he was in the room. 

I’ll admit, looking back on it now, that was actually a very entertaining summer. I didn’t get very many of those as a child. 

“A rat?” 

“Not in my house.” 

Johnny is grinning. “Maybe… a hairless cat? You like hairless animals?” 

I stare at him before shaking my head. “I’ll think about it,” I say honestly. “Not a hairless cat… but something.” 

“Let Gabby show you her presentation.” Johnny laughs. “It’s very convincing.”

“We are not getting a Wolverine so Gabby can breed Jonathan. I don’t know what Laura is letting her look up online to make a powerpoint of - but I will definitely be talking to her.”   
Johnny laughs. “No, you won’t.” 

“Yes.” I glare at him. “I will.” 

He shakes his head. “Nope. You love Gabby too much.” 

“I love her- yes. Do I want her using her Jedi mind tricks to trick my soon to be husband into thinking we need a wild animal as a pet? No.” 

“Jedi mind tricks?” he laughs. 

“Her talent of persuasion is something unnatural.” I smile, thinking of all the things my middle sibling has been able to get away with. 

Johnny looks at me with a look I can’t place. 

“What?” I finally ask. 

“You know you smile more recently than you have since I met you?” 

I roll my eyes. “Sure. Right.” 

“No, really,” he says. “You smile more. You laugh more. You don’t suppress those emotions.” 

“And??” 

“And…. maybe let your dad see that once and while?” Johnny offers. “You’re a real boy, Pinocchio. It’s not bad to let people know it from time to time.”

He leans over and kisses me. “You’re in the wrong parking lot, by the way.” He says. 

“What?” 

Johny points to a sing over my head. “This is Parking lot G. We’re in F.” 

“No, we’re not,” I argue. 

“Oh, yea? You see my car here, then?” 

I pointedly look at the ground. 

Johnny waves his hand in front of my eyes, “You’re not going to find it at your feet.” he teases.   
I glance up at him, into his smiling face. “Now, you wanna go eat cake or do you wanna wait out here to jump your dad again?” 

I shrug. 

“Do you know what you want?” he asks. 

“No,” I say honestly. 

“Do you want me to decide for you?” 

“No.” 

“Do you want us to make an informed decision together?” 

“No,” I say quietly. 

Johnny wraps his arms around me, pulling me in close. “It’s okay, babe,” he says. “You don’t accept change well. This is a big change. You’re bound to be a little upset… maybe... Jealous?” 

“Is this more Dr.Phil talking?” I ask, relaxing into his embrace. 

“Worse.” he chuckles. “This is Dr. Johnny talking.” 

“Pretty sure Dr. Johnny doesn’t take my insurance,” I say with a small laugh. 

“Pretty sure Dr. Johnny would be more than willing to work out a payment plan.” he teases, kissing my forehead 

“Oh yeah?” 

He nods. “So…. I vote… we don’t stay in a parking lot all day for your old man to come out so you can finish assaulting him.” He says. “And we go home and chill with your sisters and eat slammin’ alien cake. Sound good?” 

I mean… “I guess.” 

“You guess?” he holds me tighter. “Let it go, babe,” he says. “Your old man and you have gone this circle so many times. No one is getting anything out of it and you just end up hurt. So please, for my sake, let it go. I don’t like seeing you hurt. I don’t like seeing you upset. You know I’m only saying this because I care about you.” 

Fuck me. 

“I know,” I say. 

“So… come home.” He says. “With me. Please.” 

I pull away from him, look into his earnest blue eyes. “Fine.” 

“Good.” he smiles, taking my hand and starting us off towards the correct parking lot. 

“I would have found the car though,” I say. 

“Uh huh.” 

“I would have!” I tell him. 

“Sure you would’ve.” he grins. 

We go to the correct parking lot and see his Corvette sitting under a small tree that’s been paved around. “See? Parking lot F.” 

“Whatever.’ I grumble. “Let’s eat more cake.” 

Johnny opens my door or me and closes it behind me, sliding into the car on his side a few seconds later. Johnny takes my hand and kisses my knuckles. “Cake it is.” He grins, starting the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH! And A nonsponsored plug for google docs- y'all. LullabyeLaura and I live in different states- but can literally be giving feedback and notes on the same document with only like a seconds lag. So yea. If you're a writer and you want someone to proofread or you want to share your work with a friend and get feedback- it's a really great web thingy. Annnnnd... It's free!


End file.
